Reunion
by nmfrter
Summary: La bataille de la déesse du cosmos et du démon du chaos est en cours. Une femme doit sauver les différents mondes et fait appel à des héros que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissent... Fic finie
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Voici ma nouvelle fic... Elle se passe durant le combat de dissidia (pour les fans finis de ff comme moi... et si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous en faites parti... XD Bonne lecture)**

**Disclaimer: FF ne m'appartient pas, mais les O.C. sont à moi.**

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noisette regardait vers le sol, sa robe blanche flottant étrangement autour d'elle.

À ses pieds se trouvais un petit étang qui montrait des images aléatoires.

De douces volutes lumière verte l'entouraient pendant qu'elle observait avec inquiétudes le contenu de l'eau.

Relevant le regard, elle vit son mentor.

Dans sa robe voluptueuse dotée de reflets bleus, la femme la regardait avec un air doux.

-La bataille à commencé. Le démon du Chaos à envoyé ses émissaires. Je lui ai envoyé les miens.

La femme hocha la tête doucement.

-Mais il y a une de nos ennemies qui n'a pas été invoquée… Et pourtant… Elle est plus puissante que Sephiroth…

Les cheveux blancs de l'autre lui chatouillèrent la joue alors qu'elle posait son front sur le sien.

-Je vois ton trouble. Celle qui t'a tout enlevé… Ça m'étonne que ce démon ne l'ait pas invoquée… Surtout que dernièrement ses pouvoirs ont drastiquement augmentés.

Se relevant, la femme aux cheveux blancs se releva.

-Je te charge de trouver d'où l'augmentation de sa puissance vient et d'y remédier. Pour ma part, j'ai mon propre combat à mener. Au revoir Lucrecia. Bonne chance. Si tu as besoin de moi, reviens ici, je t'y retrouverai.

Lucrecia se leva et lança un regard implorant.

-Mais… Déesse du Cosmos, si ce problème dépasse cette dimension ?

La déesse lui sourit.

-Je te donne la permission de passer les barrières.

Elle disparut dans le sol nuageux, la laissant derrière, perdue.

-Moi… Affronter… Jénova ?

* * *

_**Hé ben... Ma nouvelle fic. Je ne dis rien encore, je vous laisse tout le suspence...**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement**

Voici le premier vrai chapitre de la fic!!!! Bonne lecture! Laissez des reviews!

* * *

Un énorme écran d'ordinateur venait d'être allumé.

Quelques mots furent échangés rapidement puis on vit deux femmes s'installer devant des claviers et taper rapidement, regardant constamment sur les écrans plus petits places en dessous.

-Alors Masha, il parait que Denzel est entré à l'école militaire de Junon ?

La femme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés, posant ses yeux bleus sur son amie.

-Elena…

L'autre la regardait avec ses yeux bruns puis rit un peu.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord que Denzel y aille…

Énervée, Masha se leva.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que je croyais qu'il choisirait quelque chose de moins…

Elle vit son amie aux cheveux bruns se lever à son tour.

-Moins comme son père adoptif et sa mère adoptive ? Voyons… Masha… Il a vu les exploits que tu as fais avec Sephiroth, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il veuille aussi étudier à la même école ou Sephiroth à étudié un bon moment…

Désespérée, Masha se remit au travail.

-Je sais… Ça me rend fière, mais en même temps, j'ai peur pour lui… J'ai 40 ans Elena… 40… Toi tu en as 41 ! Nous sommes un peu vieilles pour le combat… Et je tiens trop à Sephiroth pour qu'il se mette trop en danger… Comme avant…

O.o.O

Une petite fille jouait dans une plaine verdoyante.

-Allez, vient Saya !

Une femme aux allures strictes lui faisait signe. Déçue, la petite lui secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, je veux encore jouer dehors, avec Sai !!!!

Le petit garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté.

Ses cheveux bleus flottaient autour d'elle comme des vagues, pendant qu'elle parlait sur l'importance de rester dehors.

Quand à lui… Ses cheveux n'étaient pas beaux du tout… Gris, comme la vieille dame qui s'approchait d'eux… Mais peut-être en plus brillant… Il faisait peur aux autres gamins, sauf ses deux frères et le trio de petites qui semblaient les avoir adoptés définitivement comme amis.

-Allez Saya, c'est ton anniversaire, tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur !

-Je m'en fou d'avoir neuf ans ! Mais j'aime être dehors !

Dépitée, la femme abandonna.

Sai se tourna vers Saya.

-Dit, pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester dehors aujourd'hui ?

Il plongea ses yeux verts à pupille verticale dans les siens. Deux pupilles d'un bleu profond le fixèrent en retour.

-J'ai… l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose dans ma tête… C'était toi et moi… plus vieux…

Tout étonné, Sai baissa la tête.

-Moi aussi ça m'arrive… Et mes frères m'ont dit qu'à eux aussi… Mais je n'y comprends rien…

Saya s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous a effacé la mémoire… J'ai vu ça dans un film de grand l'autre jour… Il faut trouver des réponses…

O.o.O

Une classe d'élèves la regardait.

-Bonjour, ceci est le commencement d'une nouvelle année. Je suis contente de voir que vous semblez tous prêts à apprendre cette année.

Elle se tourna, faisant valser ses cheveux noirs dotés de quelques mèches bleues, mettant en valeur son regard.

-Aujourd'hui sera destiné à votre présentation et mes explications pours les cours ainsi que le matériel requis. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Plusieurs enfants semblaient mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien de dispendieux, juste un ou deux crayons, une gomme à effacer, et deux cahiers de note. La plupart ont déjà ça chez eux.

La journée commença doucement, la jeune femme étant douce avec ses élèves. Peu avant l'heure du diner, elle vit apparaître un homme sur le bord de la porte.

Elle termina la classe un peu plus tôt, de toute manière, tout avait été dit.

Les enfants quittèrent pour la plupart joyeux.

-Vincent ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je voulais te voir…

Le tireur s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu as fini ta journée… j'aurais pensé t'amener dans un restaurant ou l'on pourrait manger tout le deux puis faire autre chose…

Solana resta surprise un léger instant avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire pardonner, Vincent Valentine ?

L'autre lui sourit doucement.

-Rien…

Solana s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour du cou de l'autre.

-Et si ont passait directement au dessert alors ?

O.o.O

Les gens s'écartaient malgré eux devant un groupe étrange. Il y avait quatre personnes aux cheveux argentés, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, un homme aux cheveux roux et un autre aux cheveux noirs. Ils étaient tous armés et portaient le logo de la W.R.O.

La seule fille aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers le plus grand.

-Dit Seph… On fait quoi là ? Regarde les gens, ils ont peur… et c'est normal, on est beaucoup là…

L'autre lui fit un léger sourire.

-Comme j'ai dit à Kadaj et tes frères, vous verrez plus tard. Pour l'instant, suivez-moi.

Derrière lui, l'homme aux cheveux roux soupira bruyamment.

La jeune fille continua.

-Et pourquoi Génésis et Angeal viennent ?

Sephiroth ne répondit rien et continua sa route.

Frustrée, la jeune fille se colla au jeune homme de 18 ans.

-Brising…

Elle releva ses yeux verts à pupille verticales vers lui.

-Quoi Xemnas ? Ne me dit pas d'attendre aussi !? J'ai hâte, c'est normal non !?

Il lui donna un léger baisé sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth.

-Tu sais quoi va être fini ?

-Humf.

Le son sonnant affirmativement, il regarda la fille à ses côtés.

-Tu vois ?

L'autre le tapa derrière la tête.

-Tu es dans le secret et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Peu après, on lui banda les yeux et Loz la prit comme un sac de patate.

Dans les minutes suivantes, elle se fit déposer par terre et se fit enlever le bout de tissus, tout ça pour se faire sauter dessus et hurler :

-SURPRISE !!!!!

Tout le monde la regardait avec le sourire, Tifa tenant un gâteau énorme dans ses bras.

Kadaj s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Bon 14 ans petite sœur…

O.o.O

Lucrecia regardait tranquillement les mondes espérant voir quelque chose.

Puis elle remarqua un léger fil argenté, entourant certaines dimensions.

Hésitante, elle réfléchit.

-Les fils de l'imagination… de la toile des évènements… Mais… que font-ils là… Ces mondes seraient la création d'une personne ?

Soucieuse, son regard suivit les fils qui se dirigeaient vers un seul monde.

Sans comprendre, Lucrecia en toucha un.

-Inventés… par l'imagination d'une humaine… D'un des mondes bannis. Mais comment… La magie est coupée de leur monde… Il est impossible qu'il touche aux nôtres…

* * *

**_Coup de pub pour mon fofo de ff7, venez roleplayer sur l'univer de ff7!!!! Le forum est super, les gens sympas, et nous cherchons encore pleins de persos!!! Et des oc aussi!!! Le lien est dans mon profil :3 Venez nombreux!_**

**_Hé ben... Pour les personnages, pour les personnes qui me suivent depuis longtemps, vous reconnaitrez la plupart de mes héroines de mes anciennes histoires. Je sais que certaines sont vieilles et écrites croche, mais bon... Si vous avez réellement des points d'intérogations par-rapport à certains persos, écrivez-le dans une review!!! Je n'ose pas rien dire, ayant déja la moitié de l'histoire en tête. Donc je me la ferme! XD _**

**_Mélain, awwww, ma pauvre petite (glomp)... Soigne-toi!!! Ordre de ton heartless! _**

**_Melior, hé oui, Lucrecia aura un role très important dans cette fic, mais je ne dit pas encore son rôle complètement, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris de la discuss?_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sauver

**Chapitre 2 : Sauver**

* * *

Sa main suivit l'image miniature du lien.

-L'énergie vient en effet de ce monde… Il nourrit les autres… et donc Jénova…

Elle resta pensive un moment.

-Et si je coupe les liens… les mondes meurent… et il ne le faut pas… Défaire l'équilibre... Non.

Lucrecia soupira longuement.

-Cosmos avait raison. Veiller au bien des mondes, et non pas un seul est beaucoup plus compliqué que de s'occuper du sien…

Elle baissa le regard vers la flaque et bougea la main. À l'intérieur apparut Vincent Valentine.

Dans sa cape rouge, l'homme regardait au-delà une falaise, une jeune fille proche de lui.

-Yuffie… Tu prends soin de Vincent… C'est déjà plus que moi…

Prise de lourds doutes, la femme effaça l'image et revint aux planètes touchées.

Hésitante, elle décida de faire comme son mentor. Seule, elle ne pouvait pas agir.

Fermant les yeux et concentra son pouvoir…

O.o.O

Masha revenait tranquillement à la maison après sa journée de travail. Sephiroth devrait être de retour bientôt, comme l'indiquait le message sur son Phs.

Enfin arrivée devant sa maison, elle ouvrit la porte pour constater que Denzel n'était pas là. La femme déposa son manteau sur la patère et entendit des pas sur le balcon. Ouvrant la porte, elle vit Sephiroth qui se préparait à l'ouvrir.

-Bienvenue à la maison !

L'homme entra en lui adressant un de ses sourires.

Mais tout fut chamboulé par une brève secousse.

Masha attrapa le bras de Sephiroth pour garder pied mais elle tomba sur lui. Le tenant dans ses bras, ils disparurent.

O.o.O

Saya tenait doucement les mains de Sai.

-Ferme les yeux et souffle les bougies !

La petite rempli ses poumons d'air et souffla sur les bougies.

Autour d'elle éclatèrent des éclats de rire en voyant qu'aucunes des chandelles ne s'étaient éteintes.

Saya tourna son regard vers Cristal, son amie aux cheveux roux-rouge.

-Cristal !!!

La petite haussa les épaules, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai rien fait moi !

Fustrée, Saya prit l'eau d'un verre, le fit voler et éteignit les flammes une par unes en tirant la langue à son amie.

La responsable soupira.

-Saya… je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir.

La petite soupira en regardant la dernière chandelle allumée et reprit la main à Sai.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration et souffla en pensant très fort :

(Je souhaite que moi et Sai retrouvions notre mémoire)

La petite fille senti un coup sec sur elle et tint plus fort la main de Sai en fermant les yeux.

O.o.O

Elle était collée à Vincent, peau contre peau, dans leur lit. Le vampire lui touchait doucement la tempe alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de bien-être.

-Vincent… Je t'aime.

Il prit ses lèvres délicatement avant d'ajouter :

-Moi aussi. Énormément.

Solana posa sa tête contre le torse de son amour avant de se lover contre lui.

-Ma nouvelle classe à l'air bien. Ils ont l'air gentil.

-Hum.

Il était tard à présent et elle sentait le sommeil la prendre doucement.

Elle senti le bras de Vincent l'entourer sans bruit et l'attirer contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire, trop bien et tranquille pour dire quoi que ce soit. Au moment ou elle allait s'endormir, elle eut l'image de Lucrecia dans ses pensées. Elle serra la main de Vincent et se senti tirée.

O.o.O

Brising était un peu éméchée et regardait Xemnas en souriant béatement.

Le jeune homme était un peu mal à l'aise, mais tout le monde avait dit que la jeune fille serait apte à tenir l'alcool, pensant qu'à son degré de maturité, elle pourrait savoir ses limites.

Mais s'était sans compter que selon elle, ses limites étaient les mêmes que celles de Sephiroth ou Vincent. Elle avait bu quelques verres et maintenant, on voyait clairement que la jeune fille avait vraiment trop bu.

-Brising, lâche-moi…

-Mais… Xemnas… J'aime ça moi te tenir dans mes bras… J'y suis bien… en sécuritééééééééé… La sécurité c'est biennnnnnnn…

Soupirant, il la prit et fit signe aux autres qui sourirent pour la plupart. De toute manière, elle n'était pas seule à avoir trop bu. Ses frères étaient un peu éméchés, tout comme Cloud et Tifa. Cid de son côté était surveillé de près par sa femme et semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir boire comme les autres. Vincent avait bu beaucoup au courant de la soirée, notamment du vin et du fort, mais étrangement, il semblait soutenir le tout.

Xemnas déposa la jeune fille dans son lit et s'apprêta à partir quand elle lui serra la main.

-Reste avec moi. S'il-te-plait… Ne me laisse pas seule…

Il resta figé un moment avant de se coucher à ses côtés, tout habillé, enlevant seulement ses bottes.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et devint immobile.

Une fois endormie, il la plaça mieux et s'endormit à son tour. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de quoi que ce soit.

O.o.O

Lucrecia resta assise, la tête lui tournant.

Normalement, ça n'aurait pas du lui couter autant d'énergie, quatre personnes, c'était peu…

Une fois reposée, elle se leva et vit ses « invités ». Surprise, elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas quatre, mais bien huit personnes près d'elle.

Masha…

Solana…

Saya…

Et Brising…

Sephiroth…

Vincent…

Sai…

Et Xemnas…

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de Sephiroth, lui jetant un regard doux. Au moins, dans une dimension, son fils était heureux. Son cœur bondit quand il ouvrit les yeux.

-Mère ?

Lucrecia lui sourit doucement.

-Oui.

L'argenté se releva lentement.

-Quel... est cet endroit ?

Il vit Masha, toujours endormie et la secoua.

La femme se réveilla à son tour et le vit.

-Seph ? Lucrecia ? Ou sommes-nous ?

Lucrecia lui montra les autres personnes.

-Réveillez-les, je vous expliquerai ensuite…

* * *

**_Chapitre deux!!!!!!! Et oui, je recommence à mettre des titres de chapitre... Histoire de me casser la tête!!! XD Parlant de me casser la tête... Les chapitre vont venir irrégulièrement parce que tout va trop vite de mon côté. Je déménage, j'ai un nouvel emploi, il faut que je m'inscrive à l'école... Pleins de trucs! Enfin... Je vias continuer promi!!!_**

**_Mélain, ma petite malade... awwwwww.... Tu verras... (tout n'est pas clair non plus de mon côté.) :3 héhé_**

**_Mélior, si tu fouilles, tout les personnages sont des anciens personnages de mes histoires. Tous. Brising, Masha, Solana, Chloé... Vincent, seph, xemnas, sai... Mici_**

**_Lunastrelle, oui je sais. mais justement, jai trouvé un moyen d'éviter de me perdre en chemin... Mais merci!!!_**


	4. Chapitre 3: Comprendre

**Chapitre 3: Comprendre**

* * *

Saya regardait partout, intriguée. Elle ne lâchait pas d'un pouce Sai qui essayait de sembler brave, mais devant le regard de l'homme aux cheveux argenté, il frissonnait.

À son réveil, Solana avait bondit sur ses pieds en voyant Sephiroth.

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut suite à ce mouvement brusque et se mit à ses côtés.

La femme avait fait apparaître son arme et Vincent avait dégainé Cerberus.

Sephiroth était resté surprit un instant, Masha à ses côtés, pendant que Lucrecia se mettait devant eux pour empêcher Vincent de faire quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, le vampire avait figé quand il l'avait reconnue.

La femme regardait Vincent dans les yeux, l'air troublée.

Son regard se voila quelques instants mais elle reprit rapidement le contrôle.

-Il n'est pas dangereux. Ce n'est pas le Sephiroth que vous avez connu.

Solana abaissa son Katana, fixant Lucrecia.

-Qui est-il alors ? Et ou sommes-nous ?

-Réveillez Brising et son ami avant… Ensuite j'expliquerai.

Vincent se dirigea vers le duo, pendant que Sephiroth hésitait à bouger. Mais il se décida en voyant l'air du petit garçon qui semblait avoir peur.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur pour mieux lui parler.

-Hé, ça va ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil la femme qui l'avait menacé serrer plus fort son arme.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le petit. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement, mais semblait plus en confiance quand la petite s'était collée à lui.

-Mon nom est Sephiroth. Toi ?

-Sai. Et elle, c'est Saya.

L'argenté frotta affectueusement la tête de l'enfant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Denzel. Il devait être à Junon maintenant…

Lucrecia s'approcha d'eux en souriant doucement.

-Vincent à réveillé les deux autres, je dois vous parler à présent.

Elle leur tourna le dos, hésitante. Le poids de plusieurs mondes était sur ses épaules…

-Écoutez, c'est important. En ce moment se déroule une bataille féroce. En ce moment même, onze mondes sont en train de se battre. Gaia en fait partie. La déesse du cosmos fait de son mieux pour rétablir l'équilibre, car le démon du chaos veut s'emparer des cristaux élémentaires. Sans eux, la vie dans tout les univers sera détruite. Cloud en fait partie. Sephiroth aussi.

La femme soupira légèrement avant de continuer.

-Vos mondes… ne sont pas des mondes originaux.

En se tournant vers eux, elle put remarquer qu'ils semblaient perdus.

-Il y a un monde d'origine et une panoplie de mondes adjacents.

Elle fit apparaître une feuille de papier et un crayon pour se mettre ensuite à dessiner.

Elle fit un grand cercle puis plusieurs petits. Une fois fait, elle les entoura d'un autre cercle pour ensuite en mettre des minuscules à l'extérieur.

-Le grand cercle est le monde originel. Les petits sont les mondes adjacents. Ils sont tous dans une dimension différente.

Fermant les yeux, elle fit apparaître la miniature des mondes qu'elle avait consulté plus tôt.

Saya s'approcha, intriguée alors que les autres restaient silencieux.

-C'est quoi les fils madame ?

Lucrecia se baissa à sa hauteur.

-La base de vos mondes. Vos mondes ont été créés dans un des mondes interdits.

La femme pointa une planète bleue à l'atmosphère grise de pollution.

-Ce monde extérieur n'a pas de magie, mais étrangement, il touche les nôtres. Il y a une force qui cause bien des problèmes…

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ?

Lucrecia plongea son regard dans le sien. Mais elle sentait que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Jénova. Elle pompe l'énergie de vos mondes pour devenir plus puissante. Masha, dans le sien, à déjà réussi à la détruire avant qu'elle ne soit trop puissante. C'est un bon début. Mais là, Jénova à réussi à se contacter dans les différents mondes et est devenue puissante. Très puissante.

Elle se remit droite, les fixant l'un après l'autre dans les yeux.

-Il vous faut la combattre. Mais peut-être pas de la façon dont vous semblez le croire…

En effet, Masha semblait prête à parler et les autres semblaient avoir l'air désespérés, sauf Saya et Sai qui ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire.

-Il y a une personne. La personne qui relie vos mondes. Elle ne le sait pas. C'est une jeune femme normale, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Mais il semble que sa propre énergie ait servi à alimenter vos mondes. Il vous faut couper les liens. Ainsi Jénova perdra toute sa puissance.

Solana resta pensive un instant.

-Mais si on coupe l'énergie, nos mondes vont mourir non ?

Lucrecia ferma les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il vous faut trouver comment vos mondes ont été créés. À partir de ce point, elle sera peut-être capable de détruire ou au moins restreindre Jénova.

Tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle fixa chacune des personnes présentes tour à tour.

Solana prit la main de Vincent.

-Mais… si nous allons dans ce monde… Est-ce que ça va être dangereux pour notre santé ? Je veux dire, Je me souviens quand Vincent était venu dans mon propre monde, il avait faillit mourir du fait qu'il n'était pas adapté…

Lucrecia la rassura.

-Je vais vous rendre apte à ce voyage, n'aie pas peur… Mais ne brusquez pas la personne qui relie vos mondes. Je ne sais pas son identité, mais vous le saurez quand vous la trouverez. Et… N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes différents de ceux que vous avez rencontrés dans vos propres mondes. Sephiroth… est un homme bien dans son propre monde, alors que Yuffie a essayé de tuer Solana dans son monde. Les différences sont présentes… Laissez vos préjugés derrière vous…

Lucrecia senti une petite main tirer sur sa robe.

Elle se baissa face à Saya.

-Oui ?

La petite baissa les yeux avant de dire tout bas.

-Ma mémoire… et celle à Sai… Elle est ou ? On se voit, plus vieux, mais on sait pas pourquoi…

Pendant que la petite parlait avec la femme, Sai devenait de plus en plus rouge sous le regard insistant de Brising.

-Tu ressembles à mon frère… Mais en petit… c'est drôle !

Sai releva les yeux vers la jeune fille, l'air interrogateur.

-Ton frère ? Comme moi ! J'ai deux frères ! Ils sont un peu plus vieux que moi…

Xemnas et Brising échangèrent un regard.

-Dit… Sai, tes frères, ils ressemblent à quoi ? Ils te ressemblent ?

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, Toya est plus grand que moi, il est super fort ! Et Edym il est super intelligent !

À l'entente de cette phrase, Lucrecia se tourna vers le petit.

-Deux… frères ?

Elle fit apparaître le monde d'origine des petits et se concentra.

-Je… comprends maintenant…

* * *

_**Dragonnedufantastique, et oui, je sais ... Mais je voulais retrouver mes vieux persos... :3 mici!!!**_

_**Mélain, YATTA!!!!! Nan!!!! pas de cadeau de noelllllllllll.... pas de cadeauuuuuu.... (se cache en p'tit boule dans son emo corner) c'est troppppppp nannnnn......**_

_**Melior, elle en est triste... je crois... Mais d'un côté, elle est heureuse parce que les deux personnes qu'elle a le plus aimé sont heureux dans au moins un monde... contente de voir que ça à l'air de te plaire :3**_

_**Lunastrelle, (fait des boites... XD) ouais... du thé! Hum... nan... Du bubble juice!!!! :3 oui, je vais l'exploiter beaucoup Je crois que cette fic va parler beaucoup de mon propre passé... Car plus je reli mes vieilles histoires, je me rend compte que j'y ai mit beaucoup de moi-même... n.n**_

_**Haruka Hinata, oui, la sécurité c'est bien, et il faut le dire, n'est ce pas les enfants? (rires) Xd nan je débloque, mais sans blague voici le chapitre :3 XD contente de voir que tu sembles aimer cette fic!! :3**_


	5. Chapitre 4: Arrivée

**Chapitre 4: Arrivée**

* * *

Le groupe la fixait, l'air d'attendre.

-Votre mémoire… Je vais vous la rendre.

Le se mit à hauteur des enfants et posa une mais sur le front de chacun.

Tout en serrant les dents elle força son esprit à entrer dans le leur.

O.o.O

_L'esprit de la petite était gris. On y voyait de nombreuses fenêtres brillantes mais aussi des parts d'ombres qui auraient pu être inquiétante. Essayant de se diriger vers une de ces zones d'ombres, Lucrecia se fit pousser vers l'arrière. Une sorte de barrière était devant elle. Concentrant son pouvoir, elle envoya une vague d'énergie qui brisa le bouclier et le focalisa aussi sur l'esprit de l'autre enfant._

_Le flot de souvenirs la poussa hors de l'esprit de la petite et la fit tomber._

O.o.O

Brising tenait fermement le petit garçon alors que Solana faisait de son mieux pour soutenir la petite. Les deux se tenaient fortement les tempes. Sephiroth tenait sa mère dans une étreinte puissante alors que celle-ci était déboussolée.

-Je ne savais pas…

Inquiet, Sephiroth parla doucement.

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Sai… C'est Kadaj… Je ne…

Justement, les deux petits semblaient être capables de se tenir droits et coururent dans les bras de l'autre.

Sans rien dire, ils se serrèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Lucrecia sentait la fatigue pointer à force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Je vais devoir vous envoyer dans le monde maintenant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces, et vous devez trouver la personne au plus vite.

Sans même laisser le temps aux autres de se préparer, une vive lumière l'entoura et se dirigea vers les personnes présentes.

Peu à peu, les autres disparurent, la laissant seule. La femme s'écroula de fatigue, mais avec un espoir profond, brulant en elle.

O.o.O

Solana se réveilla lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendait une personne parler d'un air inquiet et une autre personne lui répondre du même ton, mais un peu plus énervé.

Elle pouvait sentir une présence à ses côtés, celle de Vincent, mais aussi une autre… qui lui soufflait dans le visage.

En ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle vit un Husky la regarder avec un air joyeux tandis que sa maitresse tentait de le tirer vers l'arrière.

Solana se leva péniblement et senti une main l'aider.

L'homme qui l'aidait semblait inquiet et en se regardant, Masha comprit.

C'était l'hiver. Elle ne portait que simple petit manteau dont elle ne savait pas la provenance. Pareil pour Vincent qui était encore endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle se pencha et le réveilla doucement, malgré ses mains gelées.

Les yeux rouges de son amoureux plongèrent dans les siens, l'air perdu.

L'employée de la Shinra entendait les babillements inquiets du couple mais les mit de côté pour aider l'ancien Turk à se relever.

-Vincent, ça va ?

L'autre hocha doucement la tête. Il portait ses vêtements habituels, mais son arme avait disparue et sa main métallique avait laissé place à une autre main gantée. Sa cape semblait plus épaisse aussi.

Il se raidit quand il vit le Husky, mais soudain son regard s'illumina doucement.

-Solana. C'est chez toi ?

Sa compagne regarda autour d'elle, laissant une trainée de bué s'élever de ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas.

Rapidement elle remercia le couple et expliqua simplement qu'ils s'étaient endormis malgré le froid après avoir fait un trop long jogging.

Une fois le couple partit, elle regarda rapidement les alentours avec le tireur.

Un panneau indiquait qu'ils étaient à Ste-Hyacinthe.

Solana jeta un coup d'œil à Vincent.

-C'est comme chez moi… C'est étrange ! Lucrecia se serait trompée ? Ou sont les autres ?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, allons nous réchauffer, j'ai froid, même si je ne comprends pas… Tes lèvres sont bleues. Vite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment le plus proche et y entrèrent.

Solana fouilla dans ses poches de manteau, tout en se demandant d'où il venait. Surement Lucrecia. Tout comme le portefeuille s'y trouvant. Il y avait de l'argent comme chez elle…

Secouant doucement la tête, elle détailla ce qui l'entourait. C'était un peu le principe des chalets d'un centre de ski. Il y avait même des machines distributrices… Dont une qui faisait du café.

Elle s'y dirigea et y prit deux cafés. Elle s'installa avec Vincent à une table et but silencieusement son café.

-Ou sont les autres ? Et pourquoi St-Hyacinthe ?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Tu viens de Victoriaville non ? Est-ce que c'est loin d'ici ?

Solana hocha la tête.

-Environ une heure et quart de voiture… Nous pourrions prendre un autobus… mais… pour aller ou ?

O.o.O

Une chose froide et à la texture désagréable était contre son visage.

Masha se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant vivement pour constater qu'elle était étendue dans la neige.

Près d'elle se trouvait Sephiroth qui était réveillé et qui surveillait les environs. Il semblait avoir froid et elle comprit rapidement en voyant le tout petit manteau qu'il portait… tout comme elle. Leurs armes avaient disparut. Elle se leva et le rejoignit en quelques secondes.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Chez toi je crois. Regarde.

Il pointa un panneau au loin près d'une route.

En le fixant, elle fut surprise de voir que c'était le panneau de Tingwick, le village ou elle avait vécu si longtemps… quand elle était jeune avec son amie.

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Victoriaville. Mais…

Tournant sur elle-même, elle fixait tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout était pareil à ses souvenirs. Tout. Jusqu'aux arbres...

Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers la cantine du village et continua de marcher sur la route principale, faisant du pouce.

-Met tes cheveux dans ton manteau et fait comme moi, on va faire du pouce.

Peu après, un homme un peu bedonnant s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

-Vous allez ou ?

-Victo.

L'homme sourit.

-Très bien j'y allais justement. Embarquez !

Le duo monta dans le camion. Une forte odeur de graisse se faisait sentir.

Masha posa sa tête contre Sephiroth et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui l'entourait.

-Nous devons la trouver et ensuite, nous verrons bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec nous… Lucrecia s'est trompée ? Je serait vraiment chez moi ?

Sephiroth vit l'homme tourner la tête vers eux, l'air surprit.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Masha ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda l'homme.

-Nous cherchons nos amis, nous les avons perdus. Nous venons de l'Europe.

Sephiroth sourit doucement en l'écoutant. Voyager ainsi, voir de nouveau le monde de celle qu'il aimait… Il en était heureux. Masha faisait semblant, mais parfois, il voyait bien que son monde lui manquait.

L'homme hocha doucement la tête et une fois rendus à Victoriaville, il les débarqua au centre-ville.

* * *

_**Melior, mais dans une de mes fic, Seph est un bon père :3 Et pour trouver la personne... Tu verras bien... Mais dans cette nouvelle fic, beaucoup de choses que vous allez avoir lu dans les autres histoire vont maintenant prendre de l'importance...**_

_**Mélain, Nan. non. non. Non.. non.... Non. NON! (boude) Comment ça viander! Je suis pas miss lovett pour faire des tourtières à l'humain moi!**_

_**Lunastrelle, ouais XD arrggg, pas de thé vert... Mais un jour je vais t'amener à l'arbre au palabres, tu vas adorer, c'est un magnifique salon de thé pour ceux qui veulent changer le monde XD**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Rechercher

**Chapitre 5: Rechercher**

* * *

Une forte lumière se posa sur les yeux de Brising.

La lueur la fit réveiller en sursaut, faisant reculer la personne devant elle.

Un homme en habit foncé se tenait devant elle, une lampe de poche à la main.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle rapidement et fut soulagée en voyant Xemnas.

-Mademoiselle, il est interdit de dormir sur les lieux publics. D'ailleurs, je vous amène au poste, vous avez tout droit sorti d'une fugue.

Fugue ? Poste ?

Mais de quoi parlait cet homme ?

Elle secoua doucement Xemnas qui gémit.

-Brising, donne-moi de la couverture, j'ai froid.

-Xemnas… Réveille-toi, vite !

Devant la voix de son amoureuse, le jeune homme se réveilla complètement et fixa l'homme qui les menaçait.

-Que voulez-vous !

Le policier commençait à en voir marre.

-Il est interdit de dormir dans les parcs à Montréal ! Allez, vite, levez-vous, je vous amène au poste les jeunes !

Brising porta la main à sa taille pour y trouver son arme, mais figea en voyant qu'elle n'y était plus.

-Pas question ! Je suis Brising, amie de Vincent Valentine, de Sephiroth, Genesis Rapsodos, Angeal Hewley et de Kadaj et sa bande, vous n'avez aucuns droits sur moi !

Le policier fit un sourire méchant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais partie d'une gang de rue que tu as le droit de me parler de ce ton, jeune fille.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille le fixa dans les yeux, le faisant reculer.

-Tes yeux, merde, mais c'est quoi ces verres de contact là, ca fou la frousse ! Allez, fait moi pas attendre la jeune, toi aussi le p'tit, j'vous amène au poste ! Ta teinture pis tes yeux me font pas peur, j'ai déjà eut des Punk plus vilains que toi !

Brising voyant que l'homme devenait dangereux, lui donna un coup de pied puissant qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

Elle éternua puissamment avant d'attraper la main de Xemnas et se mettre à courir le plus vite possible malgré la glace.

O.o.O

Grelottant de froid, la petite ouvrit les yeux.

-Kadaj ! Kadaj !

L'argenté n'était pas près d'elle, mais une seconde plus tard, il était près d'elle, l'air surprit.

-Je suis là, j'étais allé voir dans les alentours… Tu sais c'est quoi ce truc, Fleurimont ?

La petite réfléchit quelques secondes.

-C'est à Sherbrooke… Chez-moi ! Mais… Oh, Kadaj… Zack il nous a… Et…

Kadaj s'approcha près d'elle et la serra fort.

-N'aie pas peur, on est ensemble… Strife est un type bien en fait… Allez lève-toi, tu es gelée.

La petit hocha doucement la tête et se leva. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit la neige. Frissonnante, elle fouilla dans ses poches, remarquant enfin que ses vêtements étaient devenus différents. Elle portait des habits typiques pour enfant.

Soupirant, elle se tourna vers Kadaj.

-C'est étrange d'être si petite alors que normalement j'étais près de la majorité chez moi…

Kadaj sourit et lui prit la main.

-Il faut aller se réchauffer.

Hocha la tête, Chloé se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus. Une vieille dame s'y tenait.

-Madame, il est quelle heure ?

La vieille lui sourit et se pencha devant elle.

-Tu es seule ?

-Non…

Elle pointa son amoureux.

-Il est avec moi, on veut savoir le prochain bus pour revenir chez nous…

-Oh… Mais !!!

Elle fixa Kadaj et Chloé.

-Mais quelle idée de vous teindre les cheveux à votre âge !

-Madame…

-Oh… il est 5 :30.

-Merci.

Chloé vérifia rapidement le panneau.

-Le prochain autobus est dans quelques minutes.

Une fois embarqués, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, encore un peu vide.

-Hum… on va au cégep… Il devrait y avoir des gens que je connais là-bas… Je me demande combien de temps à passé ici…

O.o.O

Une jeune fille tapait à l'ordinateur, ses immenses écouteurs sur les oreilles. C'était des écouteurs presque aussi gros que ceux de Neku dans le jeu The World Ends With You. Poussant machinalement ses cheveux bruns de devant ses yeux, elle relit lentement ce qu'elle avait écrit avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Bon… Hé bien… ma fic est finie… Bye bye… Brising…

Elle enregistra le fichier en montant le son de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Toutes les Soundtrack de ff7 dans un même fichier… Le bonheur suprême. Après avoir chantonné « One Winged Angel » les yeux fermés, elle ferma son portable pour aller lire. Un léger pincement au cœur la prit. Ça la rendait triste de terminer une autre histoire… Elle adorait ses personnages. Ils étaient toujours le mélange de sa réalité avec l'univers fantastique de Final Fantasy VII, et elle adorait ça.

« Qu'elle sorte d'histoire je pourrais écrire à présent… »

O.o.O

Brising courait dans la neige avec Xemnas, ses yeux regardant partout autour d'elle.

-Ou sommes-nous Xemnas ? Je… c'est quoi cet endroit ! C'est pas Midgar !

Elle fouilla dans ses vêtements avec l'espoir de trouver une arme, mais elle n'en trouva aucunes.

Tout en continuant à fouiller, son amoureux la faisait avancer. Il la poussa dans un bâtiment en vitre qui menait sous terre.

-Bon, au moins on est au chaud. Brising ! Hé oh…

La jeune fille tira péniblement quelques bouts de papier de ses poches et les lu.

-Vingt dollar… C'est qui dollar ? Et pourquoi ils sont vingt ?

Xemnas haussa les épaules.

-Je crois que c'est la monnaie d'ici.

Exaspérée, Brising grinça des dents.

-Mais merde… Pourquoi Lucrecia nous a envoyé ici ? Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ? Ensemble, on aurait peut-être été capable de se retrouver !

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et chacun leur tour dormirent un peu, à la chaleur du métro.

O.o.O

Solana était confortablement installée dans un autocar avec Vincent. Ils avaient un peu mangé puis avaient acheté deux billets pour aller à Victoriaville, une des villes qu'elle connaissait le mieux, ayant vécut là-bas longtemps. Enfin arrivés dans la petite ville, Solana débarqua et fut surprise. Plusieurs choses avaient changé… Le centre d'achat avait eut un regain de vie et plusieurs nouveaux magasins s'étaient installés.

Un peu perdue, elle prit la main de Vincent et se mit à marcher en regardant partout autour d'elle.

O.o.O

Masha soupira longuement en fixant le hamburger devant elle.

Inconsciemment elle avait rit en voyant la ville. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, mais peu en même temps. Sephiroth lui souriait doucement en lui serrant la main gauche.

-Je… voudrais voir si mon ancien appartement est encore là…

Il hocha lentement la tête pendant qu'elle se levait et cherchait du regard un appareil téléphonique.

* * *

_**Hé bien, coup de pub pour mon forum de rp sur FFVII!!! Le lien est sur mon profil! On recherche Aeris, Cid, Barret, Yazoo, Loz, Shelke, Reeve, Tseng, Elena, Marlène, Denzel... ect!**_

_**Melior, oui... elle aimait tellement Denzel... et il est rendu à voler de ses propres ailes... Et les autres... sont là!**_

_**Mélain, oui ca va bien ici... le premier déménagement s'est bien passé! Et oui... tu as remarqué... Déja deux duo sont à Victoriaville... Et deux autres sont bien perdus...**_


	7. Chapitre 6: Mary

**Chapitre 6: Mary**

* * *

Masha était installée dans le taxi qui roulait rapidement vers l'hôpital, à partir duquel elle pourrait marcher deux minutes pour arriver chez elle.

Mais en passant à côté de l'autre centre d'achat, Sephiroth lui toucha doucement le bras.

-Masha. C'est Vincent…

Il pointait un homme à cape rouge qui marchait avec une jeune fille. On ne pouvait pas avoir de doute, ici, il n'y avait personne qui portait de capes…

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, débarquez-nous près des deux personnes là-bas.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et tourna à la première entrée qu'il vit. Payant l'homme, Masha fit signe à Sephiroth d'attraper les deux autres.

-Vincent !

L'ancien Turk figea en se tournant et vit courir vers lui Sephiroth.

Par réflexe il chercha son arme de la main mais se souvint rapidement qu'il ne l'avait plus.

-Sephiroth. Et… Masha

L'argenté lui sourit timidement alors que Masha les rejoignait plus lentement.

-Vincent ! Vous êtes arrivés ou ?

Solana leva les yeux au ciel.

-St-Hyacinthe. Mais tu ne dois pas savoir c'est quoi… Tu ne viens pas d'ici…

Masha fronça les sourcils devant le ton de l'autre.

-Je viens de ce monde aussi… C'était il y longtemps… Beaucoup de choses ont changé… Je venais du coin de l'hôpital… J'ai vécut avec ma mère et mon père à Tingwick… Et ensuite que je suis venue vivre à Victoriaville… Je me… demande si mes parents sont encore en vie…

Voyant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, Solana n'insista pas.

-Ou sont les enfants ? Et l'autre duo ? Et surtout…

Sephiroth se tourna vers les deux terriennes.

-Vous venez d'ici toutes les deux… Comment c'est possible ?

Masha haussa les épaules.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Seph. Je suis arrivée dans ton monde suite à un accident. Je me suis fait percutée par une voiture et…

Elle se fit couper la parole par Solana.

-Attend… Un accident ? Moi c'est en me faisant… enfin… Une bande de gars en avait après moi et me battaient et je me suis retrouvée dans l'autre monde. ET c'était aussi de la faute de la magie de la foret des anciens…

Vincent resta songeur un instant.

-Vous deux… avez pu venir dans notre monde suite à choc puissant… et à d'autres facteur qui sont hors de portée…

Il se tut puis pointa un restaurant.

-Nous ferions mieux d'aller parler à l'intérieur, il fait froid.

Les autres semblants d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le fast food.

O.o.O

Chloé et Kadaj regardaient le bâtiment qui était devant eux. Chloé se dirigea vers l'entrée des résidences mais un coup d'œil de la part de la responsable du bâtiment la fit figer. Tout était pareil… Alors ce devait réellement être son monde !

Elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton de l'étage 9.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, elle courut vers la chambre d'une de ses amies et parut surprise.

Une jeune fille se dirigeant pour préparer son souper la vit froncer les sourcils.

Se penchant vers la petite, elle lui sourit.

-Bonjour, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Chloé était très surprise… Devant elle se trouvait une fille qu'elle connaissait relativement bien…

-Annie ?

Ce fut au tour de l'autre fille de rester surpris.

-Heu… oui c'est moi…

-Ou est Mary ?

-Heu… Elle n'habite plus ici…

Déboussolée, la petite fille fixa l'étudiante qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Mais… Qui es-tu ?

-Chloé…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Kadaj qui haussa des épaules.

-Dit, tu sais ou est Mary ?

Annie fronça les sourcils.

-Elle est déménagée dans un appartement pas loin d'ici. Une garderie, près du parc.

Se souvenant de l'emplacement la petite sauta de joie.

-Merci Annie ! Et bonne chance pour ton cour d'art ! Tu vas l'avoir t'es super talentueuse !

Chloé attrapa la main de Kadaj et se mit à courir vers l'ascenseur, toute excitée.

-Je vais revoir Mary !!! Je suis contente, ça fait longtemps ! Mais… Tu crois qu'elle va me reconnaitre ?

O.o.O

Brising regardait l'air ahurie le nombre de voiture passant devant elle.

-Xemnas… Je rêve ?

Son compagnon tout aussi étonné resta silencieux.

La jeune argenté tourna sur elle-même, impressionnée malgré elle.

-On prend le truc de train souterrain ?

Hochant faiblement la tête, Brising se laissa trainer par Xemnas.

Une fois dans le réseau, il fixa la carte puis demanda son chemin à un passant qui lui rit au nez.

Il dut retenir Brising de son mieux pour l'empêcher de frapper l'homme qui avait été si odieux avec eux.

-Brising, calme-toi ! Allez, on va demander à une autre personne.

Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, souriante.

-Salut, j'ai vu que vous semblez perdu… C'est votre première fois à Montréal ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Xemnas, elle soupira.

-Oui. Nous sommes perdus… On cherche notre groupe…

Pensive, l'autre posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Vous venez pour une convention ?

Elle pointa les cheveux et les yeux de Brising qui s'offusqua.

-Une convention ? Mais non !!!

Toute la colère qu'elle avait déferla.

-On est perdu dans un autre monde, les autres ont disparus, les gens sont fous, on nous reconnaît même pas alors qu'on est super connus !

Xemnas essayait de la calmer alors qu'elle hurlait sur l'autre jeune fille qui commençait à reculer devant l'air menaçant de la jeune fille qui se renfrogna.

-Hé ! Moi je voulais juste aider hein ! Adieu !

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tourna le dos à notre duo et se dirigea vers un tourniquet, mais elle se fit stopper par Xemnas.

-Désolé… Mais on est vraiment à bout de nerf… On est vraiment perdus… Et nous ne sommes jamais venus par ici… Moi c'est Xemnas… Et elle, Brising. Nous venons d'Edge. C'est quoi ici ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Mon nom est Julie, et vous êtes à Montréal. Vous êtes vraiment perdus ma foi ! Vous venez d'Edge ? C'est ou ? Vous avez un drôle d'accent… Vous venez d'Europe ?

Xemnas jeta un regard à Brising qui semblait aussi perdue que lui.

-C'est quoi l'Europe ? Une compagnie ?

Devant la réponse du jeune homme, Julie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon… Vous vous foutez de ma gueule en beauté vous deux… Bye, je m'en vais.

-Non attendez !!

O.o.O

Timidement, Chloé cogna à la porte de l'appartement, espérant tomber sur Mary.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-long approcha de la porte et les fixa avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Heu, salut… Vous venez d'en-dessous ?

Chloé secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Non. Mary, fait froid, on peut entrer ? On va tout t'expliquer…

Hésitante, la jeune fille fit entrer les deux gamins qui semblaient frigorifiés.

-Vous me connaissez ?

La petite sourit doucement.

-Oui, t'es mon amie ! Mary Dubois, étudiante en techniques de bureautique, t'adore Gaia et Naruto… et le Yaoi…

En disant le dernier mot la petite soupira lourdement.

Surprise, l'étudiante les poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, l'air sévère.

-C'est quoi la blague ? Et c'est quoi vos noms ?

-Moi c'est Chloé, et lui, s'est Kadaj ! Hé ! T'a gardé les images que je t'avais imprimé au Cégep et mon dessin de Sword !

Elle prit la main de Kadaj qui rougit en voyant l'image de lui-même torse nu, faisant signe de venir à la personne qui regardait l'image.

Mary commença à rire nerveusement.

-Alors c'est Chloé qui t'envoie ? Mais quelle blague nulle ! Combien elle vous à donné pour vous teindre les cheveux et dire tout ça ?

La fillette aux cheveux bleus sembla perdue en entendant la phrase de son amie.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pose-moi des questions, je vais te le prouver !

Désabusée, la blonde se laissa tomber sur son lit et croisa ses jambes.

-Hé bien… C'est quoi mon jeu favori ?

Sans aucune hésitation, Chloé répondit :

-Dans les consoles, c'est Zelda. Sur le net, c'est Gaia, fait longtemps qu'on joue !

-Pfff… C'était facile… C'est quoi mon couple favori dans le Yaoi ?

-Sasunaru… tu penses c'est pourquoi je t'en avais imprimé 250 photos ? D'ailleurs, tu m'avais fait assez peur avec ton maudit Sensitive Pornograph ! C'était traumatisant !

Mary se leva et s'installa devant son portable et connecta son msn.

Voyant son amie en ligne, elle ouvrit une discussion.

« Mary : -Dit… c'est quoi la blague d'envoyer deux petits enfants chez moi ?

Nmfrter : - Mais de quoi tu parles Mary ? Tu me prends en plein souper !

Mary : -Je te dis que j'ai deux gamins chez moi dont une qui dit s'appeler Chloé…

Nmfrter : -WHUT ?

Mary : -Attend, je te les montre… »

Mary démarra sa Webcam et poussa les deux enfants devant.

Ne voyant pas de réponse, elle hurla dans son micro.

-Alors ??

En entendant la voix blanche de son amie, la blonde perdit des couleurs.

-Mary… C'est quoi cette blague… C'est moi… quand j'étais petite… Mais avec des cheveux bleus… Et le petit… C'est… Non… Mary… Dit-moi c'est une blague, c'est quoi… Je…

Commençant à entendre tousser, la jeune fille attrapa son micro.

-Chloé ! Chloé ! Ça va ? Chloé !

La respiration était entrecoupée, et la personne au bout du micro semblait manquer d'air.

-Chloé, prend ta pompe, vite !

* * *

_**Encore dla pub pour mon fofo! Venez incarner un perso de final fantasy VII, plusieurs postes à combler! Aeris, Zack, Loz, Yazoo, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith/Reeve, Shelke..., le choix est vaste! Venez en grand nombre!**_

_**Mélain, les dollards c'est la monnaie chez moi! oui, oui, tu vas apparaitre! Merci n.n**_

_**Melior, La fille qui réunie les mondes... on la revoit encore ici... et dans une posture... assez étrange aussi... Elle et Chloé sont liées... **_

_**Hé bien, je me pose des questions, plus de reviews? Cette fic est si mauvaise que ça?**_


	8. Chapitre 7: Trouver

**Chapitre 7: Trouver**

* * *

Mary jeta un regard aux deux enfants qui semblaient dépassés.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ! Chloé, ça va ? Youhou !

Entendant des bruits de pas, elle monta le son.

-Chloé ?

-Ça va Mary. Explique, c'est quoi les deux enfants ?

Frustrée, la jeune fille bouda quelques secondes.

-Sont débarqués chez moi et la petite arrête pas de dire des trucs qu'il y a juste toi, moi et quelques personnes qui savent…

Chloé fixa l'ordinateur puis poussa doucement Mary qui était encore devant.

-Heu… Tu t'appelles Chloé aussi ?

Un silence accueillit sa phrase puis un léger toussotement.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Chloé… Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Chloé, je viens de Victoriaville… Et j'ai fait une première session au cégep en art et lettre…

-Qui c'est le petit à tes côtés ?

-Kadaj ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, rendant Mary et le duo mal à l'aise.

-Mary… t'es toujours là ?

-Oui. Je suis là.

-Va sur et cherche-moi dans la banque de données. Va chercher mon histoire « Dark Reality ».

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, la jeune fille le fit puis attendit la suite.

-Attend… Je vais poser quelques questions aux petits…

Le duo se mit devant la caméra et se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-Kadaj… Tu as deux frères…

-Oui. Loz et Yazoo…

-Pff… comment se fait-il que tu es si petit et jeune si tu es réellement Kadaj ?

Elle le vit plisser les yeux, l'air offusqué.

-On a été ressuscité par Zack dans notre monde, parce que l'énergie des filles était succès par leur pouvoir ! Et que Zack avait été incapable de couper le lien ! Et mes frères sont ressuscités aussi ! C'est Strife qui nous apporté dans un orphelinat et…

-Stop.

On pouvait clairement sentir que la jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était déboussolée.

-Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire avait des fans aussi jeunes…

Chloé se mit directement devant la caméra.

-Mais on te dit la vérité ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es et pourquoi Mary ta contactée, et pourquoi je suis aussi troublée, pourquoi on est perdu à Sherbrooke, sans les autres et que Lucrecia nous a foutu là ! Le sais-tu ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles !!!

Le ton de la voix était colérique.

-Qui les autres ? Loz et Yazoo ?

-Mais non !! Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Masha, Solana, Brising et Xemnas… On ne les connaît pas trop, mais Lucrecia nous a envoyé ici pour trouver une personne !

O.o.O

Toujours dans le petit fast-food le quatuor se demandait ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

-Nous devons trouver les autres. Imaginez ! Des enfants ! Seuls dans un monde qu'ils ne doivent même pas connaître !

Sephiroth, l'air blasé, soupira devant la remarque de Vincent.

-Je crois qu'ils pourront se défendre. Nous devons trouver notre cible le plus vite possible.

Masha fronça les sourcils.

-Seph. On parle d'enfants d'un très jeune âge. Chloé et Kadaj n'ont qu'une dizaine d'année. Et Brising et Xemnas sont très jeunes aussi.

Solana approuva.

-C'est vrai. Mais si nous trouvons notre cible rapidement, nous retournerons tous dans nos mondes et pourrons vivre notre vie… D'ailleurs, je me demande à quelle vitesse le temps passe là-bas… Mes classes doivent être inquiètes…

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains entra dans le fast-food, l'air de rien, mais figea en les voyants.

Masha la remarqua aisément, la bouche de la jeune fille trainait presque par terre.

Reprenant contenance, elle la vit s'approcher d'eux, les autres s'étaient tut en la voyant s'approcher, l'air gênée.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais… vos cosplays sont super bien réussis !

Masha sourit gentiment.

-Merci.

La châtain, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vexés ou importunés par sa présence sembla soulagée.

-Mon amie adorerait vous voir ! Elle adore Final Fantasy VII. Elle a tellement écrit d'histoires sur ce jeu !

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Histoires ?

La jeune fille continuait de parler.

-Hé oui, plein de fanfic !

Solana se pencha vers la nouvelle arrivée.

-Dit, ton amie, d'où vient-elle ?

-De Victoriaville ! D'un peu partout en fait ! Elle va souvent à St-Hyacinthe, elle a vécut longtemps à Sherbrooke… et un village perdu… Près de Warwick.

Semblant un peu plus triste, elle continua.

-Mais là, elle déménage à Montréal…

Vincent et Sephiroth chuchotèrent.

-St-Hyacinthe ?

-Tingwick ?

O.o.O

Brising se laissa tomber sur le tapis du salon de la jeune fille.

-C'est joli chez-toi !

La blonde lui jeta un regard étrange avant de déposer son sac et enlever ses bottes.

-S'il te plait, j'ai fais le ménage hier.

La jeune fille enleva ses bottes à son tour pour revenir s'installer sur le tapis, Xemnas se mettant à ses côtés.

Dépassée, l'étudiante se mit face au duo, l'air sérieuse.

-Donc vos noms sont…

L'argenté leva les yeux au plafond.

-Brising et Xemnas. Nous sommes perdus, on ne sait pas du tout ou on est. On a presque pas dormi de la nuit parce qu'un truc habillé en uniforme nous a couru après.

L'épéiste croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

Le garçon commençait à fatiguer aussi.

Julie, voyant qu'ils étaient à bout, soupira.

Elle n'aimait pas les inconnus habituellement, mais ceux-là semblaient corrects.

-Bon… Vous pouvez vous reposer… Comment s'appelaient les autres membres de votre groupe ? Quelle agence de voyage vous a envoyé ici ?

Xemnas se massa les tempes et fixa Brising.

-On doit lui dire la vérité… C'est la seule qui peut nous aider…

La jeune argenté soupira puis haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et commença à tout raconter…

O.o.O

-Lucrecia ?

Le petit hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Oui ! Il y a une personne qui rattache nos mondes et Jénova a acquit beaucoup de pouvoir en détournant l'énergie générée par le lien… Elle nous a envoyé ici par elle-même… Elle parlait d'une bataille aussi…

Il se fit couper la parole.

-Attend. Tu dis qu'en ce moment même, il y a une bataille avec la déesse du cosmos ? Alors… C'est vrai ?

Mary qui ne comprenait plus rien si mit devant la webcam, l'air fâché.

-Chloé explique moi ça ! C'est quoi cette histoire, les enfants disent la vérité ?!

Un léger frottement se fit entendre de la part de la jeune fille.

-Mary… Fait-moi une faveur…

-Quoi ?

Un léger silence prit sa place et se fit briser d'une manière surprenante.

- Amène-les-moi. Je dois mettre ça au clair. Je sais que tu es en période d'examen. Mais je déménage dans deux jours… Faut tirer ça au clair…

* * *

**_Melior (je te glomp en passant n.n) Mais non... brising ne comprend pas... Et c'est un peu normal. Déja qu'elle connait peu son monde, la voila coincée dans un autre! Imagine! Et pour une fois, Xemnas n'est pas plus avancé qu'elle... Bah, faut leur laisser le temps de saclimater, après tout, Sephiroth a essayé de la tuer... un peu normal qu'elle ait pas trop envie de faire copain-copain avec lui... Et oui, la Chloé de l'histoire est Asthmatique. Et... les deux jeune filles ont le même nom... Le mien... Étrange hein? XD_**

**_Mélixan, (ma petite nobody favorite) (prend une puf de pompe et la regarde avec l'air soulagé) Alors c'est comme ça que Chloé a trouvé sa pompe! T'es arrivée en courant d'europe! AAHHH.... Quand j'ai lu ton massage je riais, tu disais 12:36 et il était exactement la même heure chez moi! Étrange coincidance non? Apporte pas la pluie avec toi petite créature, sinon je demande à mon armée de Heartless de te poursuivre!_**


	9. Chapitre 8: Rencontre

**Chapitre 8: Rencontre**

* * *

En disant sa dernière phrase, la jeune fille entendit la sonnette de l'entrée.

-Mary tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Heu ouais mais…

-Je dois y aller, j'ai de la visite. Merci !

Fermant le couvercle de son portable, la jeune fille alla ouvrir la porte, lui laissant entrevoir son amie mal à l'aise.

-Alex ?

La châtain lui fit des yeux piteux.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais ils voulaient vraiment te voir…

-Qui…

Son regard accrocha le quatuor derrière la jeune fille et dégluti difficilement.

-Alex… Tu entres dans la maison maintenant…

-Hein ?

La jeune fille, sous le regard ébahit des autres, attrapa la supposée Alex dans la maison et ferma la porte d'un coup.

Chloé se laissa tomber sur une marche après avoir barré la porte.

-La faut que tu m'expliques… C'est quoi cette histoire… Pourquoi ya un Sephiroth, un Vincent et deux filles qui ressemblent à mes personnages d'histoire dehors ?

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle soupira.

-D'abord Mary avec deux enfants… Toi avec eux… C'est quoi cette histoire ???

Son amie restait silencieuse, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne les fais pas entrer ? Il fait froid dehors !

-Alex écoute moi… Retourne chez toi… Je crois que… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… et de leur parler.

Inquiète, l'autre hocha lentement la tête et débarra la porte, sortant.

Chloé se leva et fit signe au groupe d'entrer.

Montant rapidement les marches, elle ferma les yeux. Comment était-ce simplement possible…

Elle désigna le divan du salon et s'installa elle-même contre le mur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Son ton était bas, comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

O.o.O

Voyant la porte se fermer devant eux, Solana fronça les sourcils.

-Elle nous enferme dehors ?

Masha haussa les épaules.

-Imagine… Si elle est un peu comme nous et que tu avais vu débarquer chez toi quatre inconnus dont deux que tu connais via un jeu… Comment réagirais-tu ?

-Humf…

Les deux hommes fixaient la porte, l'air surpris.

L'argenté soupira.

-On fait si peur que ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit peu après laissant une Alex sortir rapidement et leur faire signe de venir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais… Vous l'avez vraiment effrayée !

La jeune fille leur apparut, faisant des signes pour qu'ils viennent.

Ils montèrent un escalier blanc pour arriver dans un appartement assez grand. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et suivirent la jeune fille dans le salon. Vincent s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant que Masha, Solana et Sephiroth s'installaient sur le divan.

Quand la jeune fille parla, Masha et Solana frissonnèrent. Sa voix était identique à celle de Chloé, mais plus mature.

Sephiroth leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de commencer.

-Mon nom est Sephiroth. L'homme à la cape rouge, s'appelle Vincent Valentine. La jeune femme à ma droite se nomme Masha et à ses côtés, c'est Solana. Nous pensons que vous pouvez nous aider.

La jeune fille face à eux eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Deux enfants ce matin, et là, vous…

Masha se leva d'un bond.

-Vous avez vu les petits ? Comment vont-ils ? Ou sont-ils ?

-À Sherbrooke… Mon amie est supposée les faire venir en autobus…

La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre elle.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous venez vous moquer de moi ? Je sais que mes histoires… Pourquoi ?

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment avant que Solana prenne la parole.

-Des… Histoires ? Des fan-fics ?

-Oui...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et Masha continua.

- Connais-tu… Brising et Xemnas ?

La jeune fille face à eux secoua la tête doucement.

-Franchement… Ma dernière histoire est pas finie depuis deux jours que déjà vous…

Masha lui coupa la parole.

-Tu essaies de me dire que ce sont des personnages de tes histoires ?

-Ben, oui !

Sephiroth serra la taille de Masha.

Celle-ci reprit son souffle et continua.

-Et… que nous sommes... des personnages inventés ?

Ce fut au tour de la brunette face à eux de se lever brusquement.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous ne pensez pas que j'en ai déjà assez sur le dos comme ça ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous débarquez chez moi en cosplay, vous me racontez des choses sans queue ni tête et…

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Immobiles, ils restèrent là, sans rien dire. Le seul bruit des pleurs de la jeune fille se faisaient entendre.

Solana se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et posa son dos contre elle.

-C'est dur pour nous aussi tu sais…

-La ferme ! De toute façon vous allez disparaître ! Dès que quelque chose arrive de bien dans ma vie, soit c'est un rêve, soit ca vire au cauchemar !

Solana se laissa glisser contre la porte.

-Nous n'allons pas disparaître…

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je ne sais pas même pas qui vous êtes réellement… Et vous ne pouvez pas être les vrais, vous venez d'un monde imaginaire ! Et la magie… n'existe pas… Les rêves… ne sont que des rêves…

Soupirant doucement, la jeune fille posa une main contre le bois.

-Nous sommes réels. Nous ne comprenons pas plus que toi… Lucrecia nous a envoyé ici pour trouver la personne qui est le lien entre tous nos mondes… Nous avons été séparés à l'arrivée. Nous n'avons plus de contact avec Brising et Xemnas, ni Chloé et Kadaj. Mais nous sommes soulagés de savoir qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils arrivent.

Masha vint s'installer à ses côtés, avec un maigre sourire.

-Nous ne savons même pas ton nom…

Un long reniflement derrière la porte se fit entendre avant que la réponse vienne.

-Chloé… Mon nom est Chloé.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que la voix de la jeune fille se fasse à nouveau entendre.

-Vous… venez de quel moment ?

-Moment… ?

L'air surprit de Solana était réel mais Masha hocha doucement la tête.

-Denzel est à l'école militaire… J'ai 40 ans depuis pas très longtemps…

Comprenant, Solana ajouta :

-J'enseigne dans une école de Kalm. C'est le début d'une année…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant voir Chloé, les yeux rougis.

Un air de soulagement se lisait sur ses traits et un léger sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres.

-C'est… vrai ?

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

Masha la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Oui. Je suis heureuse…

Solana vint aussi.

-Moi aussi… J'adore Vincent…

Sephiroth toussa légèrement, faisant sursauter les trois filles.

Chloé le regarda d'un air nouveau. On aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, puis fit pareil avec Vincent.

Elle se racla la gorge puis dit tout bas :

-Vous devriez vous reposer… Nous avons deux chambres à lit double donc dormez un peu…

Le quatuor hocha lentement la tête avant de se séparer et se coucher.

* * *

_**Désolée du méga retard... Mais on va dire que ces temps-ci tout est très compliqué...**_

_**Melain, Go mélain Go! Merci de me lire :3**_

_**Melior... Je te jure que Brising et Xemnas vont apprendre notre monde à la dure... Et oui j'avoue que ça ma fait rire quand j'écrivais... **_

_**Haruka hinata, tu me soulages n.n merci pour la review!**_


	10. Pause

Bon... La je me sens super mal, mais tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas plus de stabilité dans ma vie ni d'internet, je met cette fic en pause. Je vais la continuer je vous le jure *et croyez-moi... j'ai rarement arrêté des fics...*

Désolée si je vous décois...


	11. Chapitre 9: La nuit porte conseil

**_Hé bien... me revoila sur une base... des plus aléatoires... Voici un chapitre, comme promit! Ça va pas vraiment mieux de mon côté mais bon, on fait avec! Je vais aussi recommencer ma fic de Kingdom hearts, donc vous pourrez la retrouver dans la section jeux- Kingdom hearts._**

**_Merci de tout vos encouragements!_**

**_Chapitre 9: La nuit porte conseil_**

* * *

Assise contre la fenêtre, la jeune fille soupira.

Comment réagir…

Comment penser…

Pourquoi maintenant…

Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici…

Une voiture passa à l'extérieur, glissant un peu au coin de la rue.

Serrant contre elle une peluche en forme de lapin, Chloé se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

De soulagement… De bonheur… Pour rien…

Dans les deux chambres dormaient deux de ses personnages et ses deux personnages favoris de FFVII.

Et les autres arrivaient le lendemain…

Elle releva la tête vers le ciel dégagé et éclairé par une lune ronde.

Un petit raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle vit Sephiroth la regarder l'air incertain.

-Oh… Je… vous ai réveillé ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-Je suis incapable de dormir…

Il s'approcha et demanda en geste s'il pouvait s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle lui sourit doucement en essuyant ses yeux.

Une fois assis, il fixa la lune à son tour.

-Je crois comprendre vos sentiments… Nous avons tous vécut ce choc autrefois…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je… ne vous ai pas donné la vie facile…

Il secoua lentement la tête.

-Non… Pas facile… Mais… si je me souviens bien, vous suivez relativement l'histoire de base pour mon histoire donc… Ce que j'ai vécut… N'est pas de votre faute.

Elle sourit.

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer s'il vous plait… Je…

Un petit silence s'installa.

Chloé commençait à s'endormir lentement mais elle sorti de son demi-sommeil quand Sephiroth reprit la parole.

-Avoir le pouvoir de créer des mondes… Tu es… une sorte de déesse en quelque sorte… Tu es plus divine que Jénova dans tout les cas…

N'y tenant plus, Chloé éclata de rire.

-Moi divine ? Oh mon dieu…

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix, mais continua à rire.

-Je tellement tout, sauf divine…

Elle devint sombre.

-Mais… avoir su… Qu'en écrivant… J'aurais tellement écrit différemment… Il y aurait eut moins d'embuche… moins de malheurs…

Elle fixa Sephiroth qui fuyait son regard.

-Quoi… ?

-Nous ne t'avons pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi nous sommes ici…

Inconsciemment la jeune fille serra plus fort sa peluche, Sephiroth continuant de parler.

-Lucrecia… Nous a envoyé te trouver… Jénova a trouvé une faille dans nos mondes mutuels, et s'est contactée dans tous nos mondes… Et elle se nourrit de l'énergie créée par le lien entre toi… et tes… créations… il faut trouver un moyen de garder nos mondes en vie mais de couper l'énergie qui nourrie Jénova… Nous avons vu ma mère que très brièvement… Elle nous a expliqué qu'en ce moment se déroulait un très grand combat… et que mon original en faisait partie tout comme Cloud…

Chloé se leva d'un bond.

-Un combat ?

Elle couru chercher son sac et prit son lecteur mp3.

Démarrant le lecteur, elle le mit directement dans les mains de Sephiroth.

-Quand ? Pour quand était prévu le combat ?

Celui-ci fixait l'écran mais répondit faiblement :

-Au même moment qu'elle nous avait convoqués…

Sous ses yeux se déroulait un combat acharné entre deux groupes. Il se vit, lui-même, combattre un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Qui est l'homme aux cheveux bruns ?

-Leon ou Squall de FFVIII.

Chloé resta pensive un moment.

-La déesse du cosmos est en plein combat… Lucrecia vous a envoyé me chercher… Le démon du Chaos veut encore une fois tout détruire…

Elle s'installa sur le divan sans rien dire.

O.o.O

Brising et Xemnas fixaient Julie qui avait un air dépassé.

-Bon…

La jeune fille posa son front sur le mur pour éviter de crier.

Une mauvaise blague ? Non… Ils semblaient vraiment trop perdus…

-Je sais pas trop… Je vais écrire une annonce sur plusieurs forums, mais je ne promets rien…

Xemnas hocha doucement la tête.

-Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup…

O.o.O

En se réveillant, Vincent serra Solana.

-Réveille-toi…

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller pendant que sa compagne sortait lentement de son sommeil. L'ancien Turk quitta la chambre.

Une fois dans le salon, il vit Chloé, endormie, recouverte d'une douillette, Sephiroth à côté d'elle, sa tête contre ses genoux. Masha sortit de l'autre chambre à ce moment, l'air inquiet.

-Vincent, as-tu vu… Seph…

Le voyant endormi, elle sourit doucement.

-Il va avoir des maux de dos… Sacré Seph.

Une fois à ses côtés, elle se pencha doucement.

-Seph… Réveille-toi… C'est le matin… ou plutôt, le midi…

Une sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Chloé se réveilla d'un coup, surprise, et resta immobile en les voyants près d'elle.

Solana lui fit un sourire timide qui la fit se lever d'un bond.

-Allo ! Je vais répondre !

Déboulant presque les escaliers, elle ouvrit la porte. Son amie Mary était devant elle… Avec les enfants…

-Merci Mary.

Elle dévisagea un moment les deux petits avant de leur sourire.

-Allez entrez, il y a des gens en haut qui s'inquiètent…

La petite fille hésita un moment avant de suivre Kadaj.

Enfin seules, Chloé sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Mary ! Si tu savais ! Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, triste, les deux ou simplement folle !

Elle se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de la bonde, qui visiblement, était totalement perdue.

-Chloé calme-toi et dit-moi ce qui se passe.

Toujours en pleurant, la jeune fille essaya d'expliquer.

-Ya… Ya Sephiroth et… et Vincent… Et Masha… Et Solana… Là t'avais Kadaj et Chloé ! Mary, mes histoires sont devenues réelles !

La blonde se sépara de son amie.

-Attend un peu là… Tu dis que tes personnages d'histoire sont réels ! Et en haut ?

-Oui !

Dépassée, Mary fixa son amie.

-Et pour quelle fabuleuse raison seraient vrais ?

Son ton était moqueur.

-Je… C'est Lucrecia… Je crois…

L'air perdu de son amie la fit rire.

-Lucrecia est la mère de Sephiroth. C'est une longue histoire… Vient !

Chloé tira son amie par la manche jusqu'en haut.

Masha était agenouillée devant Kadaj et semblait vérifier s'il allait bien, l'argenté se débattant pour échapper à ce minutieux contrôle.

-Mais laisse-moi ! Mon corps est peu être petit, mais ma tête est là ! Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi ! Sephiroth, fait quelque chose !

L'autre lui fit signe de se débrouiller.

-Je ne me mets pas devant les instincts maternels de Masha, c'est mauvais pour ma santé.

Solana se tourna vers Mary.

-Ou sont les deux autres ?

La blonde resta silencieuse, fixant Sephiroth et Vincent, totalement figée.

Un peu inquiète, Chloé la secoua.

-Hé Mary ! Réveille ! Solana t'a posé une question !

-Pas vu… personne d'autre…

Masha laissa tomber Kadaj.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Alors… ou sont-ils ?

* * *

_**Melain: pleure paaaaassss... faut pas! Et merci! (luv)**_

_**Melior: Je... crois que je comprend aussi. J'ai souvent eu l'impression, quand j'écris mes histoires, de voir les choses se dérouler devant mes yeux. Souvent quand j'écris, je ne regarde meme plus mon ordinateur, j'ai les yeux fermé et je vois ce qui se passe... J'ai souvent fait des rêves étranges par rapport à mes histoires... Et t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours la! Encore et pour toujours!**_

_**Tsukiyo: Allez, ne pleure pas, tout va bien aller en fin de compte... :3**_

_**lunastrelle: Merci de tes encouragements, me voici de retour!**_

_**Valtiel: merci pour ta gentillesse! merci beaucoup!**_


	12. Chapitre 10: On recommence

_**Chapitre 10: On recommence?**_

* * *

Brising hurla de rage en pressant tout les boutons de la manette devant elle.

-Allez abruti d'argenté! Frappe, frappe! Cloud est mieux que toi mauviette! Et ça se dit chasseur de démon?!

À côté d'elle, Xemnas hésitait entre rire et la supplier d'arrêter de crier.

C'était déjà bien que la jeune fille qui les avait recueillit les héberges, mais il ne fallait pas pousser la note.

Avant de partir, elle les avait installé devant une petite machine leur disant de jouer jusqu'à son retour.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc! Allez, mais grouille-toi, grouille-toi! Bute-le!

Finalement exaspéré, Xemnas attrapa la manette, fit quelques manœuvre et tua le monstre qui importunait Brising.

-Voilà. Et laisse ce pauvre jeu tranquille. Ce gars… Dante a rien fait.

Brising grogna avant d'éteindre la machine.

Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Xemnas.

-Ou sont les autres? C'est quoi ce monde… J'ai… peur…

Le jeune garçon caressa les cheveux de la jeune argentée.

-Ne t'en fait pas… allez, dort, ensuite ce sera mon tour.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

O.o.O

-Brising…

Se levant lentement, elle fixa Lucrecia.

-Lucrecia? Ou sont les autres? Ou sommes-nous?

La mère se Sephiroth sourit doucement.

-Désolée. Je vous ai séparé sans le vouloir, j'ai manqué d'énergie pour vous réunir… En ce moment, les autres ont trouvé la jeune fille que vous deviez chercher. Je vais leur donner un moyen de vous trouver.

Brising sourit, soulagée.

-Merci!

Lucrecia s'avança et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Vous allez réussir, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant, réveille-toi, Xemnas est inquiet.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, Xemnas lui caressant toujours la tête.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais dormir!

Brising lui fit un sourire immense.

-Lucrecia m'a dit qu'elle allait nous permettre de trouver les autres!

O.o.O

Chloé était assise à l'ordinateur entourée des autres, Mary était retournée chez elle, un peu confuse.

Ouvrant une page de forum, elle commença à parler sur la chat box.

*

Rufus Shinra – Salut tout le monde! Je sais que je peux vous paraître stupide, mais est-ce que c'est derniers temps vous auriez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, par exemple des gens qui semblaient perdu?

Cloud Strife – Non, pas ici… C'est quoi cette question?

Elena - ????

Sephiroth – WTF?

*

Soupirant, elle se déconnecta.

-Personne sur le forum ne les a vus…

Se tournant vers le groupe, elle sourit.

Une aventure, une vraie! Et… elle allait en faire partie!

Se dirigeant vers ses armoires, elle prépara mentalement son petit plan.

D'abord, faire face au problème le plus dangereux, les moyens financiers. Secundo, réussir à convaincre sa mère qu'elle n'était pas folle, ce qui serait… surement le point le plus difficile à réaliser.

Finalement, sauver les mondes de tout le groupe.

Ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Elle entendait les autres discuter tranquillement de la meilleure façon de récupérer les autres.

Prenant un sac de pâtes assez gros, suivit d'un plat dans le réfrigérateur, elle déposa le tout sur le comptoir.

Hésitante, elle se tourna vers le groupe.

-Je… Je vais faire des pâtes, ça vous va? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider aussi…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la mettant quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

Voyant qu'ils donnaient tous leur accord, elle sourit et vit Sephiroth venir l'aider.

-Bien!

Tout en préparant le repas, elle pensait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à rêvasser.

En lavant ses mains, elle regarda par la fenêtre, imaginant la température plus clémente, et de paysages qui étaient bien connus à ses invités.

''-Chloé…''

-Hein?

''-Écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ils sont dans une grande ville, très peuplée près de chez toi. Vite…''

La jeune fille secoua sa tête, surprise et eut un léger vertige.

Elle tomba sur le derrière.

-Quoi?

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers elle, cherchant d'où venait le bruit, Sephiroth l'aidant déjà à se relever.

-Ça va… Je… J'ai eu un petit blanc…

Elle continua plus bas.

-Dans… une grande ville?

Sephiroth lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Chloé?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui oui… C'est… simplement que j'ai cru entendre une voix. Elle me disait quelque chose d'ailleurs… Une voix féminine.

Solana s'approcha.

-Lucrecia?

Hésitante, Chloé haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être.

Sephiroth la pressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Chloé sourit en comprenant.

-Montréal! Ils sont à Montréal! Elle a parlé d'une grande ville près de chez moi! Oui, bon, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté, mais c'est la ville la plus peuplée!

C'est à ce moment qu'un nuage de fumée les attaqua.

-Ah non!!! Le souper!!!!!!!!!!

Elle courut éteindre le poêle et mit les plats dans le lavabo.

Kadaj se mit à côté d'elle et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Alors, quand allons-nous les chercher?

Pendant qu'ils débattaient, Chloé commença à essayer de sauver la nourriture puis continua la préparation du souper. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et elle releva la tête, apeurée.

-Ma…mère!

Le groupe pu voir une femme à l'allure sévère dans le cadre de porte, figée devant l'attroupement dans sa salle à manger et la cuisine… d'un groupe à l'aspect étrange…

* * *

_**Dragonne: Pour vrai? Tu aimes bien Brising? Hé bien on va la voir plus dans les prochains chapitres! Merci de continuer de me lire!**_

_**Tsukiyo: Rolalalaaa... Un samovar? C'est quoi ça?! Et la beauce... quel beau coin, j'aime bien y aller en moto :3 Mais bon, ce chapitre là a du t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs XD pleure pas, ça va aller de mieux en mieux maintenant!**_

_**Melior: Désolée d'être si lente depuis un moment... L'inspiration, le temps et pleins de trucs font que les textes coulent moins vite de mes doigts... Mais bon, une fois les deux autres trouvés... jénova va se faire donner une raclée!**_

_**Mélain: Bah... ouais! j'allais pas abandonner! voyons... Et... JE SUIS PAS UNE DÉESSE! Une DS peut être... mais pas une divinité... même si les deux s'apparentent... XD Voila un petit chapitre pour réchauffer ton petit coeur de Nobody... :3**_


	13. Chapitre 11: Famille

_**Bon, j'ai été confrontée à un grand problème au courant de cette histoire. J'ai deux personnages dont le prénom est Chloé. J'ai donc décidé de remettre le vieux nom de Saya pour la plus jeune, bien qu'en réalité son nom est Chloé. Nous dirons donc que c'est la force de l'habitude de la part de Kadaj et pour éviter de tous nous mélanger. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

**_Chapitre 11: La famille_**

* * *

-Chloé…

Les sourcils froncés, la mère de la jeune fille s'approcha menaçante.

De son côté Chloé n'en menait pas large, ni son alter égo miniature.

-Que font tout ces gens dans MA maison? Qui sont-ils?

Hésitante, la jeune fille sourit.

-Hé bien maman… Je te présente mes personnages d'histoire!

Les épaules de sa mère s'affaissèrent, l'air outragé.

-CHLOÉ!!!

-Mais maman c'est vrai! Regarde!

Elle attrapa Sephiroth qu'elle poussa devant elle.

-Lui c'est Sephiroth, il vient de Final fantasy 7, tu sais le jeu que je ne laisse jamais!

Elle passa sa tête à côté de l'argenté, complètement paniquée et pointa Vincent.

-C'est Vincent Valentine maman, tu sais celui sur lequel j'ai écrit plein d'histoires! Et là y'a Kadaj, mais jeune et moi en petite et aux cheveux bleus! Et Solana et Masha! Et Brising et Xemnas sont à Montréal et il faut aller les sauver!

Prenant une grande inspiration, Lucie, la mère de Chloé, ferma le poêle, le visage impassible.

-Donc, tu me dis que des personnes de fiction sont dans ma maison? Et que par le plus grand des hasards, ils sont la pour je ne sais quelle raison, installés sans gène dans MES fauteuil et MES coussins? Sur MES chaises?

Rouge de rage, elle s'avança vers Chloé.

-Comment oses-tu me mentir comme cela petite effrontée!

Elle leva la main pour gifler la jeune fille mais Vincent attrapa sa main.

-Madame, je ne vous le permets pas.

Serrant les dents de rage, Lucie sourit doucereusement.

-C'est ma fille, j'ai le droit, drôle de bonhomme. Hors de chez-moi!

Saya et Kadaj se mirent devant elle, la petite fixant sa propre mère, mais plus âgée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, nous tenons à elle et nous avons besoin d'elle!

Saya continua.

-Elle doit nous sauver!

Chloé se mit devant sa mère.

-Maman… Ils ont besoin de moi. C'est… de ma faute… Ils ont un monstre contre eux… un monstre que j'ai créé. Jénova va tout détruire!

Ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

-Je t'en prie, fait-moi confiance pour une fois dans ma vie! J'ai souvent fait des bêtises, mais là, j'ai enfin la chance de me rattraper pour tout ce que j'ai fait! Maman!

Lucie la regarda, l'air indécis.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Masha sourit doucement à Lucie.

-Votre fille a créé nos mondes. La mère de mon mari nous a envoyé ici pour empêcher la destruction de nos mondes par une entité malveillante.

Solana prit la main de Vincent et l'enleva de celle de Lucie.

-Nous ne voulons pas créer de conflit ici madame. Simplement retourner chez nous, et que nos mondes soient en sécurité.

Lucie secoua la tête, perdue.

-Arrêtez de m'embrouiller! Chloé je ne crois pas un mot de toute cette histoire de fous!

Elle fixa Saya, indécise.

La petite ressemblait étrangement à sa fille…

Chloé se mit à genoux à côté de sa mère, assise.

-Maman… Je n'ai aucunes preuves sauf des images et des histoires… Je… leur dois de leur apporter mon aide. Et trouver un moyen de détruire cette créature qui les menace. Tu te souviens de Final Fantasy VII? Je t'en parle toujours, de ça et de mes histoires. Hé bien… Elles sont devenues réelles. Et… la méchante qui est à l'intérieur aussi. Pour le moment, nous devons aller chercher deux de leurs amis car ils ont été séparés à leur arrivée ici.

Sa mère renifla de dédain.

-Et comment allez-vous faire pour vous retrouver?

Chloé haussa des épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont à Montréal. Rendus là-bas, Lucrecia va surement nous aider…

Un long silence pesa sur eux.

-Part.

-Maman…!

-Vas-t-en! Prend tes choses et part. Vas chez ton père, tes amis, un autre monde, je m'en fou, va-t-en.

Chloé hoqueta.

-Je… je…

-NE DISCUTE PAS!

Chloé courut vers sa chambre, prenant son sac d'école et y mit des vêtements chauds, des choses de première nécessité et ses économies.

Le reste du groupe entra dans la petite pièce et la virent, en pleurs en train de prendre un sac de voyage et y mettre quelques effets personnels pas trop encombrants.

Sans rien dire, Vincent prit un sac de plastique qui trainait dans un coin et commença à y mettre ce qui lui semblait important.

Chloé se tourna vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

Les autres se mirent à la tache et en peu de temps les effets de la jeune fille, du moins les plus importants étaient emballé et facilement transportable par eux.

Quand la jeune fille quitta la chambre, elle vit que sa mère n'était plus là. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci et y vit un petit paquet d'argent laissé sur le lit.

Tout en le prenant, elle quitta la pièce et mit ses chaussures mais fut arrêtée par Sephiroth.

-Prenons toute la nourriture qui se mange en marchant ou qui na pas besoin d'être réchauffée.

Le tout mit dans leurs sacs :

-Je... suis prête. Allons-y.

Une fois tout le monde habillés, ils quittèrent la maison, suivant Chloé qui marchait un peu devant eux.

Personne ne parlait, ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver près d'une grande route.

Chloé accrocha en bandoulière ses sacs et prit son porte feuille, comptant l'argent.

-J'ai assez pour l'autobus, allez seulement vers Montréal pour tout le monde… Mais… après…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Terminus, Chloé allant voir le vendeur.

Dans sa malchance, elle fut heureuse vu qu'elle achetait plus de 5 billets, elle avait une remise. Assez pour qu'ils puissent manger deux petits repas.

Ils attendirent au chaud leur transport, sans rien dire puis montèrent à borde l'appareil.

Ils allaient enfin retrouver leurs deux membres manquants.

O.o.O

-Brising, arrête!

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle courait devant lui, bien loin de l'appartement de leur sauveuse.

-Xemnas… Ils viennent ! Ils viennent ! Il faut aller les rejoindre ! Lucrecia me l'a dit !

* * *

_**Mélain: Et oui... Ennemi numéro un XD Awwww mon nobody d'amouuuuurrrrrrrrrrr!!!! :3 Je sais, je suis lente, lente... lente XD**_

_**Melior: Et non... et tu as du encore plus la trouver malcommode ce chapitre ci!**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique: Bah voyons Seph est un père de famille, il cuisine! (oublie pas, denzel, masha et seph, belle tite famille)**_

_**Je vois vraiment que tout le monde adore la mère... XD**_


	14. Chapitre 12: Montréal

**Chapitre 12: Montréal**

* * *

Berry-Uqam.

C'est grand. Très grand quand on ne connaît pas l'endroit.

Encore plus en étant stressé.

Et… le pire est quand nos compagnons ne sont pas de Montréal et que les gens vous évite à cause de votre… étrangeté, pas moyen de se retrouver.

-AHHHH!

Vingt minutes qu'ils étaient rendu à Berry-Uqam, et rien à faire, elle ne savait toujours pas où aller. Les agents de sécurité leurs jetaient des coups d'œil suspicieux devant leur accoutrement.

Fixant une carte du réseau, Chloé menaça de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Hé!!! Regardez les filles! Ya Vincent et Sephiroth! KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, horrifiés devant ce bruit.

Chloé attrapa leurs mains et commença à courir.

-Attaque de fan-girls!!!!

La jeune fille vit un wagon se fermer et y entra en furie avec les deux hommes, suivie des autres.

Les portes se fermèrent laissant les hystériques, l'air pitoyable dehors, alors que le train se mettait en marche.

Chloé fixa la station suivante et vit qu'ils étaient sur la ligne verte.

-Bon… on va rester ici un moment…

Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, l'air désespérée puis reporta son attention sur la carte du métro.

-Le mieux, c'est si quelqu'un a trouvé vos amis et les ont cru, c'est qu'ils font parti des… fans de jeux vidéo, donc souvent des fana de manga et d'anime… Donc le plus intelligent serait de voir au Chinatown, si quelqu'un les a vus…

O.o.O

Brising et Xemnas s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment aux vitres pleines de couleurs.

-Palais… des congrès? Étrange nom… Ça ne ressemble pas à un palais du tout!

Xemnas haussa les épaules et entraina Brising à sa suite. Il faisait froid et il voulait se réchauffer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux perdus allèrent dans un coin et s'assirent, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devraient faire.

O.o.O

Après avoir changé de métro puis retourné sur leurs pas sur la ligne orange, le groupe quitta le train sous terrain.

-Enfin, je n'aime pas être sous terre.

Vincent sourit devant la remarque de Saya.

Ici les gens les ignoraient, ce qui était agréable.

-SEPH!!!!! VINCENT!!!

Les interpellés regardèrent autour d'eux, légèrement anxieux.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés et un jeune homme couraient vers eux.

Chloé sourit doucement.

-Brising et Xemnas…

O.o.O

Brising tirait sur la manche de Xemnas pour aller acheter à manger quand elle figea.

Deux têtes connues… Sephiroth… Vincent!!! Ils étaient encore venus la sauver!!!

Elle se mit à courir vers eux en criant, poussant les gens, voulant les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Arrivée à la hauteur des deux hommes, elle sauta sur Sephiroth qui bascula légèrement.

Fondant en pleurs, la jeune fille resserra son étreinte.

-Seph… Vince… Vous êtes venus me chercher encore… Je… suis si contente!

Xemnas salua Vincent puis regarda le groupe, l'air interrogatif, puis se souvint.

-Brising… Ce n'est pas … ton Seph… Tu te souviens… Lucrecia…

Brising se sépara de Sephiroth avant de le fixer.

-Mais… c'est vrai… tu es plus vieux!!

Elle relâcha l'homme en souriant tristement.

-Désolée.

Solana et Masha se penchèrent en même temps devant elle.

-Faut pas s'inquiéter!

Surprises, elles reculèrent de concert.

Saya éclata de rire, suivit de Kadaj.

Chloé attira l'attention du groupe.

-Je propose qu'on aille ailleurs pour discuter, on attire les regards là…

Tous ensemble, ils quittèrent le complexe et se dirigèrent vers le Chinatown.

Sephiroth sourit.

-Ce sont des Wutaiens…

Chloé les dirigea vers un deuxième étage bondé de gens. Elle pointa une table au fond et s'y installa avec les autres.

-Bon… Les cosplayeurs viennent souvent ici après leurs photoshoots ou leurs rencontres, nous serons plus facilement oubliables.

Elle se présenta aux nouveaux et tous ensembles, ils commencèrent à résumer les derniers évènements.

Brising récapitula.

-Donc, Lucrecia nous a envoyé te chercher pour que tu détruises ou bloque Jenova. Les autres se sont trouvés et vous êtes venus nous chercher dans cette grande ville de ton monde.

Masha leva le pouce.

-Exactement. Maintenant il reste seulement la destruction de Jenova… Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué… non?

Tous se tournèrent vers Chloé qui croisa les bras et posa sa tête sur la table couverte de Bubble Juice.

-Je ne sais pas comment détruire cette chose moi…

Sephiroth lui dit sur le ton de l'évidence :

-Écrit sa mort dans tous nos mondes. Ça devrait suffire.

Désabusée, Chloé fouilla un des sacs qu'ils transportaient et en sortit son portable.

-Vous croyez vraiment?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Elle ouvrit le portable, Word puis commença à taper, l'air incertain.

Solana lut par-dessus son épaule.

-« Jenova senti les liens entre les mondes s'effilocher et sa puissance décliner. Une douleur effroyable lui parcourut le corps et elle disparut, laissant la rivière de la vie en paix. »

Le groupe s'entre regarda… attendirent quelque chose… rien n'arriva.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas!!

Kadaj soupira.

Chloé haussa les épaules…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi! Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Un groupe de cosplayeurs entra et les pointa du doigt. Soupirants, ils virent avec soulagement qu'ils ne venaient pas les voir.

Le regard plongé dans son verre, Chloé se mordit la lèvre. Elle était vraiment une incapable…

Fermant les yeux, elle se senti aspirée.

O.o.O

_Lucrecia, dans sa grande robe__, lui sourit._

_-Vous êtes finalement ensemble, je peux donc les ramener. Il ne te reste qu'à détruire Jenova._

_Les épaules de Chloé s'affaissèrent et elle ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau, un poisson malheureux comme une pierre._

_La mère de Sephiroth éclata de rire._

_-Allez ne t'en fait pas, vous allez trouver. Mais… Je vous conseil de régler cela ailleurs que dans un lieux public. Retrouve le point qu'il manque pour réussir à rendre tes textes réels…_

O.o.O

Elle se senti secouée doucement.

-Chloé, ça va?

-Heu… oui oui…

« Ce qu'ils manque… ce qu'il manque… »

-JE SAIS!  
Les gens se tournèrent vers elle, la faisant rougir.

-Désolée…

Par contre ses allier semblèrent moins surprit.

-Tu sais quoi faire?

-Je crois… Je crois savoir pourquoi ce que j'ai écris n'a pas fonctionné…

* * *

_**Mélain, j'accepterais avec plaisir... si je pouvais... enfin merci de l'offre :3**_

_**Melior: XD bah elle est quand meme gentille elle a laissé des sous. Mais ouais, c'est vrai...**_

_**Black cat: Y'était temps ma vieille! é.è c'Est si compliqué que ça?**_


	15. Chapitre 13: Chance par grand froid

**Chapitre 13: Chance par grand froid**

* * *

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son portable.

-Ce qu'il manquait… Une histoire!

Les autres, un peu déroutés, se regardèrent.

Solana lui toucha l'épaule.

-Une… histoire?

Chloé lui sourit.

-Mais bien sur! Ce qui manquait! Je dois écrire une histoire, venant de moi-même et entrer la mort de Jénova dans celle-ci…

Elle ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, la sérieuse.

-Voila! Je sais quoi écrire!

Elle se mit à taper rapidement, les autres venant lire derrière son épaule silencieusement.

Après une heure, ils avaient comprit et donnaient des détails pour l'histoire tous ensemble.

Leur histoire. Celle qu'ils vivaient.

Vers 5 heures, ils étaient rendus au même moment dans l'histoire que dans la réalité.

Vincent croisa les bras.

-Donc… ca va fonctionner?

Chloé haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas… maintenant, il faut trouver une façon plausible pour vous de retourner chez vous et de combattre Jenova. Je ne peux pas vraiment marquer que Jenova disparaît par enchantement, ce ne serais pas réaliste…

Après un instant, elle se remit à taper.

Le groupe senti un étrange appel venant de l'extérieur. Chloé continua de taper un instant puis ferma son ordinateur pour payer puis quitter le restaurant, suivie des autres. Tout ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle d'où venait une douce lumière. Lucrecia était là, devant eux, accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux dorés.

Chloé regarda Cosmos et Lucrecia, surprise. Les autres semblèrent pressés.

La déesse prit la parole.

-J'ai… préparé un monde pour que vous puissiez mener votre dernière bataille.

Chloé sourit au groupe avant de tendre les bras vers ses sacs.

-Hé bien… je crois que c'est votre signal de départ… J'ai donné un coup de pouce… et je vais continuer ici en vous donnant la victoire puis un retour rapide chez vous.

Surpris, personne ne parla.

-Merci… de votre passage ici… Vous allez me manquer.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

Masha s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu… peux venir. Tu sais… avec nous. Tu choisiras le monde dans lequel tu veux aller.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en négation.

-Je ne peux pas. Si je pars, je ne sais pas si vos mondes vont quand même vivre… et mes amis, ma vie…

Solana se mit aux côtés de Masha.

-Je ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit pour nos mondes, sauf que l'énergie va être plus près… Et… je crois que nous tenons tous à toi ici.

Lucrecia ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, l'air alarmée.

-Vite, faites votre choix rapidement! Jenova a encore gagné en pouvoir!

Hésitante, Chloé leur sourit et leur fit signe de rejoindre Lucrecia et Cosmos.

-Je reste ici. Désolée. Allez vite!!

Sans plus attendre, Lucrecia tendit les bras et les héros commencèrent à s'entourer de lumière. Elle vit Solana lui lancer quelque chose qui atterrit dans ses sacs, mais elle ne le regarda pas immédiatement.

Surprenant tout le monde, Cosmos fit apparaître une sphère blanche et verte qui vola jusqu'à Chloé.

-Je vais effacer la mémoire des habitants de ton monde. Cette sphère te protègera de mon pouvoir. Elle te permettra aussi de m'appeler une seule fois. Ne la perd pas.

Le groupe disparut dans une grande gerbe de lumière verte.

Chloé éclata en sanglot mais ne perdit pas le nord.

Tout en pleurant, elle prit son portable, s'assit sur un de ses sacs couverts de neige et continua l'histoire.

O.o.O

Le groupe reprit conscience dans une grande plaine blanche, quelques filets de Lifestream autour d'eux. Une sourde menace venait de plus en plus près.

Ils étaient de nouveau habillé normalement, leurs armes à leur côté.

Tous en position, ils virent un lourd nuage noir descendre du ciel.

Ils purent voir finalement une femme émerger de la brume. Jénova.

La créature s'arrêta près d'eux.

-Mais que vois-je… vous avez réussi à vous rejoindre comme je me suis trouvée moi-même? Bravo…

Sephiroth serra les dents avant de s'avancer d'un pas.

-Tu ne gagneras pas. Pas cette fois.

Un rire affreux s'éleva de Jénova qui sembla enfler.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre mon fils? Je te trouvais pathétique avant, mais maintenant, tu l'es encore plus!

O.o.O

Glacée, Chloé continua de taper sur son clavier à toute vitesse, espérant qu'elle pouvait les aider.

La neige avait commencé à tomber et son portable semblait ne pas apprécier la température glaciale ni l'eau fondant sur lui.

-Ne lâche pas allez vieux bout de plastique!

O.o.O

Sephiroth se fit frapper de côté par un tentacule sorti de nulle part, le projetant au loin.

Brising le coupa, ce qui fit crier Jenova.

Saya et Kadaj donnaient des coups, tournant rapidement autour de la créature, se baissant et sautant pour éviter les coups.

Vincent tirait sans arrêt, Masha et Solana donnant des coups de lame quand elles le pouvaient. Xemnas se tenait près de Brising et entreprit lui aussi de couper les tentacules.

Le combat était serré, dès qu'un côté semblait prendre le dessus, l'autre reprenait du poil de la bête. Mais à la longue, le groupe prenait le dessus.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Jenova, Sephiroth saute et plongea Masamune dans la poitrine de celle-ci.

La créature se débattit et le fit tomber.

O.o.O

L'ordinateur commença à avoir des ratés et son cellulaire sonnait depuis quelques instants. La jeune fille continua de taper fébrilement en sauvegardant régulièrement.

-Allez, allez, allez! Je t'en supplie ne meurt pas tout de suite vieux truc insupportable, je te menacerais plus jamais, je te mordrai plus jamais, je vais te laisser en paix!!!

O.o.O

Sephiroth se releva péniblement et évita un coup mortel.

-Sephiroth!

Solana se mit devant lui, le défendant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Fuit! Tu es blessé!

L'ancien général grogna et se mit sur ses pieds.

-Je ne peux pas! C'est… mon combat aussi. La faire disparaître à jamais…

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire et sauter dans les airs attaquant sans relâche Jenova.

Une fois prêt a nouveau il vit avec surprise une grande bande noire sortir du sol. Comme du Lifestream mais…

O.o.O

-Allez… Il faut que la victoire soit totale…

L'ordinateur sembla avoir une secousse avant de lui faire une peur bleue.

-Vieux bout de plastique nul! Ne bug pas!!!

* * *

_**Pitié... pas taper, pas taper!!! (non Chloé paf)**_

_**Mélain: Pas ma faute é.è!!!! Mais non la mère de Chloé n'est pas de mèche avec Lucrecia XD Ben oui, sinon ca serait plate comme fic... non?**_

_**Melior: T'inquiète pas... tout va s'arranger... la elle est toute seule, dans le froid, ses choses éparpillées partout, il neige son portable va lacher... allons! Tout va bien aller!**_

_**Black cat; Bah ouais! Stalker attack. C'est ty pas beautifoul ca? Autant qu'un willie waller 2006! Unbelivablebleblebleble.... Bah voila, avec ton ame trop pure, c'est ca que ca donne! Et ta encore osé refusé tout a l'heure... non mais... chiale pas cette fois-ci!**_


	16. Chapitre 14: La fin?

**Chapitre 14: La fin?**

* * *

Saya leva les mains et fit apparaître une vague d'eau qui repoussa la vague noire.

-Kadaj! Vient! Vite!

Le petit l'aida à rester sur place, l'empêchant de déraper.

Jenova hurla et lança une attaque qui repoussa tout le monde. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent et attaquèrent des deux côtés.

La calamité des cieux tressaillit et tomba au sol en hurlant.

Le combat arrivait à sa fin et la victoire était presque assurée.

O.o.O

Chloé vit avec horreur l'ordinateur s'éteindre durant la sauvegarde.

-Non… Non!!! Allez, allume! Il faut que je leur donne la victoire!!! Vite!

Mais l'ordinateur refusa de se rallumer.

Son cellulaire avait recommencé à sonner. En pleurant, elle regarda qui appelait.

Sa mère. Elle décrocha.

-Oui?

-Chloé? Ou es-tu? Je suis rentrée à la maison et tu n'étais pas là! Tes affaires ont disparues! Ou es-tu? J'étais folle d'inquiétude, tu ne répondais pas, je…

-Maman…

De gros sanglot bloquaient sa gorge et les larmes brouillaient sa vue.

-Maman… vient me chercher s'il te plait…

Le ton de la voix de sa mère se fit plus doux.

-Chloé? Ou es-tu?

-À Montréal…

Un silence accueillit sa réponse.

-Ma… man?

-Je viens. Ou es-tu précisément?

-Au… Chinatown, près du palais des congrès… Tu ne m'en veux pas hein?

-Je me suis emporté pour une bêtise, je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi ma chouette… Je ne voulais pas te faire partir… j'arrive.

Chloé ferma son appareil, encore secouée par les sanglots.

-Merci… merci… merci Cosmos…

La jeune fille se pelotonna parmi ses sacs et ferma les yeux, exténuée. Ce fut le son de son cellulaire qui la sorti de sa torpeur un long moment plus tard. Elle était glacée et ouvrit avec peine l'appareil.

-Chloé? Ou es-tu plus précisément?

-Je suis… tout près des restaurants… ils vendent des figurines… maman…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

Lucrecia regarda le groupe qui avait vaillamment combattu.

-Vous avez gagné… Félicitation. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos mondes respectifs.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. L'heure des adieux…

Saya jeta un regard implorant à Lucrecia.

-On ne peut pas! Chloé est là-bas… et je veux rester avec tout le monde…

Cosmos se mit aux côtés de Lucrecia.

-Il est temps pour vous de retourner dans vos mondes respectifs. Vous ne vous oublierez jamais dans vos cœurs. Vous serez toujours ensemble car vos mondes ont un lien entre eux.

Les membres du groupe se mirent à briller.

-Au revoir nobles héros.

O.o.O

-Elle se réveille! Pousse-toi!

Chloé ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir le visage de Mary juste au-dessus du sien. Par réflexe, la jeune fille se leva brusquement créant une rencontre peu agréable de son crane contre celui de son amie.

-Ahhh… J'ai mal…

Elle retomba contre son oreiller puis remarqua l'endroit ou elle était.

L'hôpital de sa ville.

Mary geignait un peu plus loin, semblant avoir souffert du coup un peu plus qu'elle.

Une autre de ses amies la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Salut toi.

La petite brunette sourit puis se pencha pour donner un câlin à Chloé.

Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille chatouillèrent le nez de l'hospitalisée, ce qui la fit éternuer.

-Li… je manque d'air…

Mary s'approcha à son tour pour lui donner un câlin.

Une fois fait, Chloé commença à poser des questions.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là?!

La discussion dura longtemps, elles expliquèrent à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été en hypothermie et que sa mère l'avait trouvé peu après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Elle l'avait ramené chez elle mais avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et donc, l'avait emmené à l'hôpital puis appelé ses amies pour les informer. Plusieurs autres voulaient venir la fin de semaine suivante pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Chloé sourit doucement puis se leva affolée.

-Ma mère a tout ramassé, hein?

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

- Oui, calme-toi!

Mary tenta de la recoucher mais Chloé résista.

-Donnez-moi la sphère… je vous en prie…

Mary et Li se regardèrent puis Li comprit.

-La boule… Attend…

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

Chloé se laissa faire et Mary parvint à la recoucher correctement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Li revenait et tendait à Chloé un petit sac.

-Tu les tenais contre toi quand ta mère t'a trouvé. Elle m'a dit d'apporter les deux.

La brunette ouvrit le sac et y vit la sphère… et… un cellulaire.

Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Ses deux amies l'entourèrent et la bercèrent pendant un moment.

O.o.O

-Papa! Maman!

Sephiroth ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Denzel agenouillé devant lui.

-Ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

L'argenté se leva lentement avant de tenter de réveiller Masha. Ils étaient dans le salon de leur maison…

-Masha, réveille-toi… nous sommes de retour.

La femme se réveilla à son tour et sourit à l'homme.

O.o.O

Un brin d'herbe chatouilla son nez et fit éternuer la gamine qui se leva d'un bond.

Un champ de foin s'étendait devant ses yeux.

-Kadaj? Kadaj!!!

-Je suis là!

Kadaj courait vers elle… avec ses deux frères.

-Ils m'ont trouvé et nous te cherchions!

Saya sauta dans les bras de Kadaj en riant.

O.o.O

Une douce odeur la fit sourire.

Une odeur connue, une odeur qui la berçait.

Papillotant des yeux, elle vit le visage de Vincent à quelques centimètres du sien… Dans leur lit.

Solana sourit et referma les yeux, tirant la couverture sur eux.

O.o.O

-Hé, vous deux, réveillez-vous! Nous allons à Corel, allez les marmottes!

Xemnas se réveilla le premier fixant sans trop comprendre Sephiroth.

-Corel? Mais… Jenova et… le combat…

L'ancien général croisa les bras.

-Mauvais rêve en dirait…

Brising attrapa Xemnas en dormant, le serrant comme une peluche.

L'argenté éclata de rire avant de quitter la pièce avec un :

-Allez, levez-vous, sinon vous n'aurez rien pour déjeuner…

O.o.O

Une fois ses larmes arrêtées, Chloé fixa Mary.

-Tu… ne te souviens vraiment pas?

La blonde secoua la tête négativement.

-Me souvenir de quoi?

Chloé serra les deux objets contre son cœur.

-Rien… rien…

Li s'éloigna à nouveau pour revenir avec un sac.

-Ton ordinateur… il est…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge mais elle se força pour continuer.

-Ils ont pu sauver les programmes et certains dossiers…

Sa voix mourut alors qu'elle revenait aux côtés de son amie.

Chloé regarda la sphère et l'appareil.

-Les filles… j'ai… une histoire à vous raconter…

* * *

_**Avant de recevoir des messages panique, je tiens a dire que l'histoire n'est pas finie, j'aurais mit épilogue en haut. Ne vous faites pas de mourrons...**_

_**Black cat... rolalala, t'es pas marrante! è.é et oui, le portable a crevé snif. merci de ta review très chère piqueuse d'animaux!**_

_**Melior: hé bien... elle semble s'en sortir, tu ne trouves pas? Et... oui je me fiche de toi XDDD Et oublie pas que saya et Kadaj ont leur mémoire adulte de nouveau... Dans des corps d'enfants...**_

_**La fin arrive bientôt, je suis heureuse que cette fic fut quand même aimée :3**_


	17. Épilogue

**_Voici... le chapitre final de cette fic. Désolée si il est parfois brouillon, et très saccadé mais il fut difficile à écrire, d'un côté, à cause de ma page blanche et de l'autre, parce que cette fic a... beaucoup plus de moi que je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre dans une fic. Enfin._**

**_Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, merci de votre appui, merci de vos reviews, merci... pour tout._**

**_Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue (désolée de la mise en page, fanfiction semble avoir des ennuis ce soir... -_-)._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous._**

_**Épilogue**_

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient Chloé, l'air dépassées.

Pendant ce temps, Chloé ouvrit l'appareil et regarda les numéros inscrits. Sans trop y croire, elle sélectionna le numéro « Maison ».

-L'abonné que vous tentez de joindre n'est pas disponible… La Shinra vous remercie d'utiliser son système de communication. L'abonné que vous tentez…

Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang.

Pourquoi être restée? Pour sa famille? Un peu… Pour ses amies… oui.

Li fut la première à prendre la parole après ce long moment de silence.

-Mais… C'est impossible. Tu as du avoir un genre de rêve! L'hypothermie t'a fait avoir un rêve étrange sur une histoire que tu as écrite, voilà tout…

Chloé secoua la tête négativement.

-Li… je ne te demande pas de me croire…

Elle fixa le plafond quelques instant pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Si la sphère que Cosmos m'a donnée fonctionne, je crois que je vais tenter d'aller là-bas. Je n'ai pas grand-chose ici qui me retient a par vous les filles…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant passer sa mère qui lui sauta presque dessus.

-Tu vas bien ma chérie? On vient de m'informer que tu t'étais réveillée, je suis venue aussi vite que possible, mais le boulot… Tu va bien, tu es sure, hein ma chérie, je t'aime alors dit moi comment tu vas…

Chloé recula en fermant les yeux puis éclata de rire.

-Maman, ça va, laisse-moi un peu respirer!

Sa mère se releva dignement en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

-Oh. Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma fille.

Li et Mary lui sourirent avant de redevenir plus sérieuse.

-Bon mon petit chat, je reviens plus tard pour te ramener a la maison.

Quand la femme quitta la pièce, Cat entra en souriant.

-Désolée, la limite des visites est 3 alors je ne pouvais pas entrer, l'infirmière ne m'a pas laissée passer…

Chloé hocha la tête doucement, tenant toujours fermement les objets.

Li attrapa le bras de Mary en chuchotant quelque chose et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce à leur tour.

-Ça va Clo?

-Oui, oui…

Inquiète, son amie s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Cat… Personne ne me croit… Je… je n'ai pas tout rêvé…

La brunette s'installa aux côtés de son amie qui s'endormait doucement.

-Si tu le dis…

O.o.O

Deux jours plus tard

O.o.O

Assise devant l'ordinateur de sa mère, la jeune fille fixa la sphère qui ne la quittait jamais à présent.

Devant elle, Word affichait la version finie de leur aventure.

-Dès que j'ai fini de poster… je crois… que je partirai.

Sa mère s'approcha.

-Tu as dit quoi ma chérie?

-Rien maman, je répétais des paroles de dessin animé.

Elle se leva doucement, et sans rien dire alla dans sa chambre.

Une fois que la porte fut close, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, les yeux vagues.

-Bientôt… bientôt… bientôt…

Ses larmes se mirent à couler.

De peur.

D'incertitude.

Même si… rien ne la retenait… Tout changerait…

O.o.O

-Salut Cat!

La jeune femme sourit au téléphone.

-Salut Chloé! Pourquoi tu m'appelles? D'habitude, on se parle sur Internet!

Un court silence se fit entendre.

-Chloé?

-Cat. Tu peux venir chez moi? Le plus vite possible?

-Mais pourquoi? J'ai un exam demain et…

-Oublie l'examen, de toute façon, après, ca ne sera plus important.

-…Chloé, tu… vas faire une bêtise?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je vais partir loin je crois. Et peut-être pour toujours. Mary vient. Elle arrive dans quelques heures. On voulait partir cette nuit ou dès que tu arrives.

Les heures qui suivirent furent assez chargées. Même si sa décision était faite depuis un moment, elle n'avait pas pu préparer ses choses, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. De toute façon… Il fallait que tout soit transportable aisément…

Vers sept heure, on sonna à la porte. Mary, portant un lourd sac à la main droite, sa valise à roulette de l'autre et son sac à dos gravi péniblement l'escalier.

-Chloé. Si tout ça n'est qu'une blague… je t'étouffe. Mon examen final est demain matin. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication…

La jeune fille sourit doucement avant d'aider son amie à déposer ses choses.

-Oui.

Elle prit doucement la sphère dans sa poche et la montra à Mary.

-Je te le jure.

Suivie de son amie, elle continua à ramasser ses choses et réduit ses effets à trois sac elle aussi, mais un peu plus petits que ceux de son amie. Des vêtements de base, ses objets de valeurs, les choses qui pourraient être vendues pour avoir de l'argent et déposa une lettre sur la couette de son lit.

Ayant fini, elle s'installa dans le salon et s'assit sur le tapis.

-Maintenant, on attend Cat…

O.o.O

Toutes trois se tenaient en cercle autour de la sphère.

Chloé vérifia qu'elle avait bien le cellulaire dans sa poche de manteau, zippé pour plus de sécurité.

Jetant un regard inquiet à ses deux amies, elle se concentra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la boule éclata en morceaux, la laissant paniquée.

Mais elle se calma vite en voyant Lucrecia apparaître.

La femme lui sourit doucement.

-Désolée, Cosmos n'a pas pu venir. Elle…

Chloé hocha doucement la tête.

-Les héros sont retournés chez eux?

-Oui.

La mère de Sephiroth regarda alternativement les trois jeunes femmes devant elle.

-Tu as décidé de quitter ce monde? Ou veux-tu aller?

Chloé sorti délicatement le Phs de sa poche.

-Très bien. Fermez les yeux, tenez bien vos affaires et ne vous lâchez pas.

Une lumière bleutée les entoura alors qu'elles se tenaient les mains le plus fort possible.

Puis le salon fut vide.

O.o.O

Mary fut la première à se réveiller.

Sa vision eut des ratés pendant quelques instants puis elle put enfin voir net.

Elle se releva rapidement puis regarda les alentours.

Tout était vrai alors… Elle n'avait pas totalement cru son amie mais… ce qu'elle voyait…

Pas très loin, elle pouvait voir une grande ferme et des oiseaux géants de plusieurs couleurs différentes.

*Des Chocobos. Oh mon dieu… Chloé va tellement…*

-DES CHOCOBOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

*Elle est réveillée.*

En effet, Chloé, encore toute empêtrée dans ses sacs, courait vers le ranch sans trop y croire.

-Mary!!! Des Chocoboooosssss!!!! Ils sont tellement beaux!!!

Les cris réveillèrent Cat qui se leva, les yeux vagues.

-Chocobos?

Chloé se laissa tomber au sol, regardant d'un air émerveillé les montures.

-On est vraiment dans FFVII… On y est les filles…

Cat vint se mettre à ses côtés, l'air encore surprise et un peu endormi.

-Ouais et je propose qu'on nomme ce Chocobo là No name.

Mary passa la tête au-dessus de celle de Cat pour rajouter à la blague :

-Hé, alors, il est ou le gros serpent qui m'a tué parce que ''madame'' voulait que j'aille le voir?

Chloé éclata de rire avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Rolalala… elle pleure encore…

La brunette fit la moue.

-Pas… de ma faute si je... suis tellement contente!

Elle renifla puis fouilla ses poches pour en extirper le Phs.

-Et voici notre billet pour notre nouvelle vie.

Elle fouilla dans la banque mémoire de l'appareil et choisi le numéro désigné comme celui de Vincent.

L'appareil sonna quelques fois puis on décrocha.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-Monsieur Valentine? C'est moi… C'est Chloé.

Un court moment, ce fut le silence de l'autre côté puis des paroles incompréhensible. Elle entendit un grognement puis une voix connue continua.

-Chloé? Chloé, c'est toi? C'est Solana qui parle!

-Oui, c'est moi. Lucrecia m'a transporté ici avec deux amies. Solana… J'ai… j'ai vu des Chocobos!! Des vrais!

Ses amies pouffèrent en l'entendant, récoltant des regards noirs.

-Ou êtes-vous?

-Au Ranch Chocobo je crois. À moins que les grandes fermes rouges remplies d'oiseaux géants sont nombreuses.

Un autre moment incompréhensible de l'autre côté de l'appareil passa puis Vincent sembla prendre la parole un peu malgré lui.

-Très bien, nous arrivons. Solana, laisse-moi, non, nous ne demanderons pas à Reeve un camion, laisse mon bandeau, laisse, LAISSE!

La communication stoppa net.

-Heu…

Elle jeta un regard perdu à ses amies.

Cat lui demande ce qui venait de se passer.

-J'ai entendu Vincent Valentine se chamailler avec Solana. C'est… trop… drôle!!!

Elle éclata de rire alors que l'appareil sonnait de nouveau. Elle décrocha, encore hilare.

-Chloé?

-Oui Solana?

-N'écoute pas la vieille écrevisse, nous arrivons le plus tôt possible. En attendant… hé bien, attendez!

La jeune fille raccrocha en souriant.

-Hé bien les filles… On dirait que notre propre aventure commence!

* * *

_**Hé bien... Cette fic fut longue a paraitre non? Mais elle est finie à présent... Ça me rend un peu triste... Enfin...**_

_**Melior, je crois que tu as toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je répondrai à ta review en utilisant le systeme de fanfiction. Merci de toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements.**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, contente de voir que ça t'a plu. Merci de tes reviews.**_

_**Black cat, mais non voyons XDDD Bon, tu dois être contente là!? Merci de tes reviews vieille chipie! XD**_


End file.
